Beyond Birthday x Misa Amane: Behind This Eyes
by SheLovesBBLFlippy
Summary: ¡PRIMER FANFIC!BB y Misa se conocen desde niños al quedar ambos huerfanos, luego de unos años, el 21 de enero del 2004, Misa salva a B de ser asesinado por Kira y inetenta descubrir por que cometió todos esos crimenes. Posible Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

― Misa, me pasas la madera por favor? ― Preguntó el niño mientras ponía ambas manos sobre sus labios, formando un círculo y soplando con fuerza hacia la mini fogata.

― Ya voy…!― Dijo la pequeña Misa con 10 ramas medianas en sus cortos brazos que le pasó a su amigo.

― Bueno…― dijo sonriendo el muchacho. ― Esto…esto es lo que conseguí― El niño sacó un pedazo de torta de una caja sellada, la abrió y le pasó el pedazo entero a ella.

― Aww, ¡gracias, Te acordaste!

― ¡Este ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños!― Agradeciendo, la niña se lanzó en los brazos del niño quien se sonrojo levemente.

― Eso dices todos los años, Misa

Misa sonrió y le ofreció parte de su torta al niño, el negó inmediatamente y le dijo que como era su cumpleaños debía disfrutar su regalo ella sola. Misa no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero decidió no hacer mucho escándalo y solo hiso un puchero e infantilmente le estrelló el pedazo de torta en la boca echándose a reír.

― Como quieras…― Dijo comiendo el pedazo de torta embarrado en su rostro.

―Pero la próxima vez que quieras ser "linda" no lances tus obsequios― El niño se hiso el duro, aunque en realidad agradecía mucho este detalle, llevaba casi 4 días sin comer algo sólido.

La vida como la llevaban era bastante complicada, ninguno de los dos tenía un hogar o familia, y definitivamente ser niños huérfanos y tener menos de 10 años era realmente peligroso.

Ambos niños dependían de ellos mismos, habían aceptado a quererse y a cuidarse siendo lo único que les quedaba y que podían llamar familia.

Misa a su corta edad era bastante escurridiza, si alguien trataba de lastimarla ella podía huir y salvarse. El niño por su parte, era bastante especial, tenía una inteligencia asombrosa que los ayudó a mantenerse con vida más de 2 años además de que nadie lo lastimaría jamás pues… muchas de las personas que pasaban junto a él se asustaban o se sentían intimidados, realmente era diferente. Se notaba en sus ojos.

**DeathCuteStar: ok ok xD primero avisaré que este es un fanfic que venía escribiendo desde septiembre o antes (del 2010) y recien lo estoy pasando a la compu :3 lo habia dejado incompleto pero -.- voy a ver si termino lo que comencé xD este es el primero que hago asi que wuuuuu! y bueno esta historia es sobreee mi pareja favorita : BxMisa de mi anime favorito : Death Note**

**:D sorry se que este capitulo es extremadamente corto -.- es que es algo asi como un prologo o algo así ya verán como va cambiando XD en realidad es muuuucho mas larga y me tomará millon subir los otros capitulos que tengo escritos en mi cuaderno de escribir (XD) subire otros dos capitulos más con este para que veeaan y si les gusta y consigo reviews continuaré :3 ESTE FF ES PARA LOS FRUSTRADS COMO YO QUE NO ENCONTRAMOS BBxMisa EN NIGNUNA PARTE!XD hay pocos D: y lamentablemente son en ingles...hablando de eso n.n...luego subiré una version en ingles para los frustrados de otras partes y quieran BxMisa XDD! **

**graaciaas... :3 y porfa pongan un review! hare lo mejor que pueda!n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Infancia**

1 año 6 meses después

― ¿Vamos a tener que seguir robando para mantenernos?― Preguntó Misa, cruzándose de brazos. Ya estaba cansándose de esta situación, sabía que no podían hacer mucho para cambiar la situación, pero le fastidiaba tener que ocultarse en esos arbustos y robar comida.

― Espero que no…uno de estos días nos vamos a meter en serios proble...―El chico se calló de golpe al oír los pasos del dueño de la tienda acercarse a los arbustos donde estaban escondidos.

El chico insultó en su mente y cargo a Misa en su espalda abriéndose paso de entre arbustos y corriendo fuera del lugar.

El hombre activo una alarma e intento alcanzar al dúo sin mucho éxito pero no pudo. El chico ya tenía mucha practica en esto y sería bastante difícil que alguien lo alcanzara cuando se proponía huir, ni siquiera le molestaba el peso de Misa en su espalda, no que haga mucha diferencia pero igual…Corrió media cuadra hasta llegar a su refugio improvisado y se sentaron cerca de las cenizas aun calientes de la fogata que habían hecho el día anterior.

― Raaaaapidoo!― Gritó Misa dándole golpecitos en la pierna al niño.

― Si te esperaras un tantito seria innncrehible― El niño imito el mismo tono de Misa y se burlo.

Misa refunfuño dándole un zape en la cabeza, él le saco la lengua y prosiguió a abrir la tarrina donde tenía guardadas la alitas de pollo.

― Mmm... ― Olía delicioso. Aunque había solo dos alitas de pollo, el olor ya estaba por todo el refugio.

― ¿Puedes creerlo? ― Unos trocitos de pollo salieron disparados de la boca de Misa.

― ¡iuck jajajaja! Bueno… ¿¡puedes creer que desde que tengo memoria eh tenido que robar para sobrevivir!― Misa elevo su voz lo suficiente para que el niño se cubriera las orejas, le molestaban los sonidos fuertes.

― Misa…soy yo el que roba por los dos así q…― dijo el niño limpiándose el oído derecho.

― Es lo mismo― La niñita gateo hasta donde estaba el de nuevo y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro "No me importa…al menos comemos"

― …

― Cuando mis padres fueron asesinados― La niña miro al suelo, mirando una flor que estaba entre sus piecitos ― ¿Tu simplemente me llevaste por pena o por…?―

― No, no fue por pena― El chico la miro y puso su cabeza sobre la de ella. ―La verdad es que yo te conocí tiempo antes de la muerte de tus padres― Continuó. ― Tenías unos 4 años, e increíblemente eras más que pequeña que en ese momento.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea, Misa de por si era muy pequeña, que lo sea aun mas era algo gracioso.

― Tus papas te llevaban en un coche por el parque ese que queda en el centro…eras toda sonrisas…feliz, tenias padres que te amaban y te cuidaban. Se les notaba en el rostro cuando te veían. Y yo…yo estaba detrás de unas plantas viendo toda la escenita. Sentí envidia y hasta odio hacia ti― Misa se hundió mas en el hombro del niño al oír esto, se sentía muy mal por él.

Jamás creería que él podría sentir tales cosas. Era doloroso para ella. Misa odiaba verlo triste, sus ojos rojos se oscurecían y parecía otra persona, no el dulce niño que Misa tanto quería. El niño acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña con ternura.

― Tranquila, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no mas…aparte que fue muy inmaduro de mi parte…

―Bueno, volviendo a la historia― Se aclaro la garganta y continuó. ― Luego tú y tus padre siguieron paseando, todos muy alegres como la familia perfecta que eran… pero yo sabía―

El niño no hablo por un buen rato, pensó en cómo explicarle a su amiga que él sabía que sus padres iban a morir.

― Olvídalo…no importa― Misa comenzó a jugar con un largo mechón rubio que colgaba en su frente, necesitaba cortarse el cabello con urgencia.

― Eee…bueno, el año siguiente tus papas te sacaron a dar un paseo, y esa sería la última vez― Misa sonrió tristemente y conteniendo unas lagrimas, el niño la abrazo. ― No estés triste…yo vi todo, tú no, vi lo que le sucedió a tus padres y te lleve conmigo para que no te hagan lo mismo…

― Ese maldito…― Al chico se le escapo un gruñido haciendo que Misa de un pequeño salto del susto "lo siento" Se tranquilizo.

― Gracias, _BigBro_― el niño ojirojo se volteo a verla, perplejo "¿BigBro?" Misa asintió varias veces de la emoción. "Eres como un hermano para mí, y como tienes 11 y yo solo 7…eres mi _BigBro_" El niño se sonrojo un poco pero luego frunció el seño fingiendo enojo.

― Si vas a ser mi hermana menor tienes que saber defenderte, como yo― El niño salto inflando el pecho y subiéndose más los pantalones.

Misa fingió tirarse al piso de la risa como condorito sin notar una piedra detrás de ella. El chico se apresuró a agarrar a su nueva hermana antes de que se parta la cabeza o algo peor.

― ¡Si vez, eres toda una despistada, con D mayúscula!

― Lo siento jajajaja― Se disculpó Misa aun riendo.

―Bueno… mira tienes que saber defenderte porque uno nunca saber, y si no fuera por nuestro refugio estaríamos expuestos frente mucha gente mala como ladrones y asesinos que no pensarían dos veces en lastimarnos― Misa se encogió al oír estas palabras pero prefirió hacerse la valiente, quería demostrarle a su nuevo hermano que ella podía ser bastante fuerte.

―Pero no te preocupes Misa, yo sé que no te podrías cuidar sola así que yo te protegeré de toda esa gente…hasta que me tenga que ir― La niña estaba a punto de protestar por el comentario que BigBro había hecho, pero este le tapo la boca antes de que chillara.

―Shh… y entonces, te enseñare a leer y a escribir. También correrás tan rápido como yo y aprenderás a buscar tus propias provisiones de alimento y agua, como toda una señorita― Se burlo BigBro. Misa no entendió el comentario pero de todas maneras le dio un zape.

BigBro le había enseñado parte de lo que aprendió cuando aun iba a la primaria. Había recordado absolutamente todo. Es más le enseño palabras que leía en anuncios por las calles, el memorizaba las palabras o frases e inmediatamente buscaba su significado o las asociaba con otras palabras que ya sabía el significado. Con las matemáticas que siempre fue un alumno ejemplar, el chico podía resolver ecuaciones complejas a los 6 años y usó estas bases para enseñarle lo básico, y que se pudiera defender. Cuando el estudiaba sus calificaciones siempre fueron sobresalientes y sus argumentos eran extremadamente maduros para un niño de su edad, podía mantener conversaciones coherentes con adultos o adolescentes y siempre daba su opinión sobre algún tema, aunque también era algo introvertido y no muy sociable, pues los otros niños le temían o el simplemente no colaboraba en trabajos grupales.

Se consideró adelantarlo, o enviarlo a un instituto especial para niños con talentos similares, pero con la tragedia de sus padres, BigBro no pudo ser enviado a ningún instituto, aunque dos meses después le ofrecieron a sus tutores obligatorios enviarlo a un orfanato en Inglaterra, pero no se lo pudo enviar porque él había escapado de la casa en la que vivía en ese entonces.

Se vio forzado a usar su inteligencia e instinto para sobrevivir y por suerte no le fue nada mal, el niño había aprendido a vivir por su cuenta a la corta edad de 9 años. Otra cosa que nadie sabía era que él había visto como sus padres murieron, porque él sabía también que pasaría, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. No se traumo al ver lo que pasaba…pero se le olvido algo realmente importante, su nombre. Durante toda su infancia no pudo recordar su nombre, aunque siempre pasaba por vidrios y veía su nombre en los reflejos simplemente no recordaba…

― ¡No me sale! ― Se quejó Misa. Enseñarle matemáticas a la pequeña rubia era una tarea ardua pero divertida. BigBro se hecho a reír al ver la cara de frustración que ponía su hermanita.

― Está bien…mira te voy a explicar de nuevo, pero será la última vez, eh?― BigBro le explico cómo se hacia una multiplicación simple, era la quinta vez que lo hacía, pero era bastante paciente…aparte, era su hermanita.

Misa arrojo la pluma que BigBro le prestó y se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero.

―Misa, tranquila, es solo cuestión de practica― El niño le sonrió y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

BigBro se levanto y cogió la pluma que Misa había lanzado yéndose a su "lado" del refugio a escribir quien sabe qué en su cuaderno secreto, como siempre.

― Oye…― Empezó Misa.

― ¿Si?

Misa se levanto caminando hasta el niño que estaba sentado en la esquina y lo abrazo con fuerza.

― Gracias, por todo, por cuidarme y ser tan bueno conmigo cuando nadie más lo fue― Misa se detuvo para respirar de nuevo y continuo ― También por alimentarme, por darme este hermoso palacio y quería que sepas que te amo mucho, y seré la mejor hermana―

―…― El niño no sabía que decir, no hiso más que sonrojarse y mirar a otra parte, evitando la curiosa mirada de su pequeña hermana.

― Misa, creo que deberías ir a dormir, ya es tarde y después te explotara la cabeza por haber estudiado tanto― el niño fingió terror ante lo ultimo y sonrió. ―Aparte yo ya tengo sueño también…― Bostezó.

Misa se levantó y se fue a su cama improvisada. BigBro cerró su pequeño cuaderno y se acostó en el piso.

― Buenas noches Misa

― Buenas noches Big…

**DeathCuteStar : segundoo capitulooo :D! ya subo el terceroo~ XD ojala les guste u.u...es mi primer fanfic...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Descubrimiento**

16 años después

― Misa, ¿estás segura que quieres hacer el trato?― Preguntó la figura enorme y esquelética frente a la chica. Ella estaba muy segura de lo que quería y no iba a permitir que algo se interponga, estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio por el trato. Todo.

―Sí, Rem― El monstruo llamado Rem suspiro y prosiguió con el mortuorio pacto que la pobre muchacha había aceptado. ―Está bien, Misa. Espero no te arrepientas de esto luego…―

―No, estoy muy segura

Misa abrió los ojos lentamente, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia uno de sus espejos observando todo detalladamente, frente al espejo reconoció una persona. Contextura delgada, cabellos rubios en cascada sobre su cintura, piel pálida y suave acompañado de un par de finos y rosáceos labios, y los ojos.

Los ojos.

Los ojos más brillantes y esplendidos jamás vistos, profanados con un rojo sangre que cubría toda la imagen de belleza de la muchacha con un tinte oscuro y sediento de muerte. Misa paso su mano alrededor de sus ojos, eran familiares… Desechó el pensamiento y volvió a concentrarse en lo que en serio le importaba… encontrar a su héroe, Kira.

― ¡Light!― Grito Misa entusiasmada.

― ¿Si, Misa?― Contestó un joven castaño sobándose las sienes.

― ¡No creerás lo que encontré!― la rubia se detuvo para tomar aire y continuar. ―Misa encontró una foto suya en la revista "_Cosmopolitan_" de este mes!― Misa saltó de donde estaba a sentarse sobre las piernas de su novio.

―Misa… que bien, pero no es para eso que estamos aquí― dijo Light levantándola de su regazo.

―Ah…― la joven se sentó frente a la computadora de alado, aburrida.  
―Misa, por favor, abre el siguiente link que envié a tu correo electrónico, mira los rostros y nombres cuidadosamente y prosigue a escribirlos en tu Death Note. Procura no cometer ningún error, estos archivos son altamente confidenciales― Misa asintió con la cabeza e hiso caso a su orden. Se sintió realmente aburrida al ver que el link conducía al expediente de una cárcel con cada nombre y foto de sus reos. Había nada más y nada menos que miles…

"_Cárcel del Condado de California_" decía el titulo, Misa miró la hora y fecha en su computadora para intentar calcular el tiempo que le llevaría acabar con esa peste_. _

"13:05pm, 21 de Enero de 2004" Misa suspiró. Esto le tomaría un siglo…

Misa empezó a escribir los nombres remarcados, luego continuó con el resto. Uno por uno en orden alfabético. Asombrosamente apenas eran las 15:00pm, Misa se detuvo al ver que quedaba una lista más. Decía _Máxima Seguridad_.

― ¡Light! Ya terminé de escribir todos los nombres― Gritó, emocionada.

― Muy bien, Misa…

Light le besó la cabeza a la joven, quien no podría estar más feliz con el dulce acto de su novio. ―Pero, Light, aun queda una lista que dice Máxima Seguridad― Dijo inocente. Light le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, esas de suyas que obviamente Misa temía, nada bueno podría venir de ese gesto.

― Si… bueno, a esos criminales quiero darme el gusto de matarlos.

Light alejo a Misa del computador y puso una contraseña que requería la página. Luego de unos pocos intentos mas con la contraseña Light abrió otro link donde había una lista corta, de máximo 50 reos o menos. Estos estaban en orden de cadena y restricción, no alfabéticamente como la lista de Misa.

La rubia se sentó nuevamente en las piernas de su novio quien solo suspiro esta vez.

― Misa…

Misa se levanto a regañadientes, ¿Por qué su novio nunca podía ser cariñoso con ella? Light estaba bastante emocionado, tenía esa mirada… la mirada que ponía siempre que escribía en la Death Note, definitivamente Misa odiaba esa mirada. Pero suponía que tal vez era su reacción al hacer justicia, el mataba por bien… es decir, el es Kira. Kira mata para vengar y hacer justicia, ¿cierto? Eso era lo único que le importaba a Misa, que su amado Light sea un héroe, su héroe. Aunque usar la Death Note para ella sería más bien llamado tarea o algo por hacer, no era algo que le apasionara tanto como a Light. E en serio lo disfrutaba y al hacerlo en vez de parecer justo, parecía uno más de ellos, un asesino y nada más.

Misa volvió a donde estaba su amado y vio con sus ojos de shinigami cada uno de los rostros y nombres flotando sobre sus cabezas, sin necesidad de leer el nombre prescrito debajo de la imagen. Misa susurró cada uno de los nombres que faltaban.

― Umm…un nombre mas, Beyond Bir…―Misa se detuvo en seco al reconocer el rostro de el convicto. _No puede ser, ¡NO PUEDE SER!_ A Light le faltaban solo 5 para llegar al hombre de la foto. Misa tenía que pensar en algo ¡y ahora!

― AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!― Chilló Amane. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento. Light casi le lanza la pluma del susto pero logro contenerse con las ultimas, esa muchachita en serio sabia irritarlo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritaste así?

― Es que…― Misa se le lanzó encima fingiendo terror ―Vi una sombra pasar por el corredor ¡y no era Rem!― Misa puso su mejor actuación en juego, aunque no consiguió mucho pues Light solo rodó los ojos y volvió a su trabajo.

"_Y si vio a Ryuk…?_" Ese fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Light Yagami. Si era como él pensaba, significaba que Misa había encontrado su Death Note… El muchacho se sintió incomodo con el pensamiento, aunque Misa era muy leal y él sabía que ella jamás lo traicionaría, aun así no confiaba totalmente en ella. Estaría corriendo un riesgo innecesario.

Light se levantó y fue rápido a buscar su Death Note diciéndole a Misa que no se preocupara, que el encontraría lo que sea que pudo haber causado la sombra.

― ¡Wiii! Mi héroe!― Misa se sintió realmente mal por estar mintiéndole tanto a su amado novio pero estaba bien, hacia esto por una buena acción. Misa termino su acto aplaudiendo de forma infantil, como un niño que acababa de ganar un premio.

"_Ahora si…"_ El rostro de Misa se endureció en un gesto de madurez jamás visto en ella y prosiguió a imprimir rápidamente la imagen del reo llamado Beyond Birthday, escribió los demás nombres y eliminó a Beyond de la lista e intento bloquear nexos a ese nombre en el buscador de Light.

― Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti por ahora…― La joven apago el computador y se encaminó a buscar a su novio, con el mismo acto de antes, Misa volvió a ser la niña asustada.

**DeathCuteStar: Ahora si e.e...si no ponen review no subo otro capitulo!JUM xD bueno no...ya prometi ke si lo haria asi ke siiiii :D waa diganme si les gusta...aun tengo mas capitulos que subir...muuchos mas D: **

**BBxMisa ROCKZ!XD**

**P.S: OK...LAS FECHAS ESTARAN BIEEEN MEZCLADAS EN ESTE FIC...LA UNICA FECHA QUE SI ESTÁ BIEN (PORQUE GOOGLEÉ e.e) ES LA FECHA DE MUERTE DE BB, SE SUPONE QUE MISA CAMBIA LAS COSAS O ALGO ASÍ Y POR ESO BEYOND NO MUERE! SORRY SI ESTO LES MOLESTA...LES PROMETO QUE EMPEORARA, SE HARA UN SHAMPOO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS XD LO SIENTOO~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Planes**

Mientras tanto en Los Ángeles:

―Pero que…?― De pronto se escucharon gritos agónicos y de dolor alrededor de él. El lugar estaba ensangrentado. Solo había barrotes, celdas y los cuerpos cayendo, algunos hasta con sangre. El hombre se levantó de una de las esquinas de su celda, apartando su cabello negro del rostro, viendo mejor lo que sucedía. Cada uno de los demás reos en las celdas continuas caían… Pudo apreciar una de las masacres más grandes nunca antes vistas en prisiones. Esto era bastante algo que no había visto antes. Los números sobre las cabezas de muchos de los reos descendieron drásticamente a cero no debían morir. El hombre empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

― ¿¡Que pasó aquí!― Unos de los oficiales entraron gritando cosas como "Oh Dios" o "¿Qué demonios?".

El hombre se dirigió lo más atrás posible de su celda, esperando su posible muerte. Tal vez los habían envenenado.

"_No…" _Pensó. _"Si nos hubieran envenenado a todos,_ _¿por qué los oficiales que vinieron están sorprendidos?" _

El hombre colocó el pulgar izquierdo sobre sus labios, pensando. Decidió no confiarse, si era así y descubrían un sobreviviente, existía la probabilidad de que lo maten al momento. Optó por hacerse el muerto, de esa forma cuando entren a tomarle el pulso, alguien tendría que entrar a su celda y el tendría la oportunidad de golpearlo y huir.

Tal como había predicho, los oficiales entraron a cada una de las celdas tomando el pulso de cada convicto. Un doctor encargado de revisar a cada reo y su situación iba confirmando al menos el deceso de 15 reos hasta ahora.

― Kira…― Todos los oficiales llegaron a la misma conclusión, uno de los guardias tenía un rostro de alivio como si la noticia fuera buena, otro de ellos se veía indignado.

― ¿Kira?― Preguntó el médico, interesado en el tema.

El hombre de la celda intento arrastrarse lejos de la luz. Sería más creíble ya que el siempre pasaba ahí, pero golpeo por accidente la cama de metal con la rodilla haciendo que crujiera.

_Mierda_

― ¡Oye, tú!― Llamó el doctor corriendo hasta la celda de aquel hombre. ― Estas vivo, pero como…? ¿Muchacho estas bien?― Los guardias estaban asombrados, ¿cómo había logrado sobrevivir? ¿Acaso Kira había olvidado acabar con un reo? Y justamente _ese_ reo…

El hombre se limito a mirarlos sin decir una palabra.

― ¿Qué es Kira? ― Preguntó el doctor acercándose a la celda del superviviente, buscando la llave en sus bolsillos. Los oficiales se miraron unos a otros, no les gustaba la idea de acercarse a esa celda, nunca lo hacían. Solo se acercaban a aquel hombre de la celda para pasarle se comida diaria y punto. Y estaba más que claro que para ellos ni en este caso harían una excepción. Aquel hombre en la celda, ese reo, alto, pálido, de cabello greñudo y ojos extrañamente rojos le daban una apariencia psicótica sin mencionar que el hombre en sí era un psicópata. Pese a todo, ahí estaba. De todos los reos, solo él sobrevivió. Era algo de asombrarse, cualquiera diría que Beyond Birthday sería la primera víctima de Kira en esta prisión. No era para menos... en comparación con los demás, Birthday, era por mucho el reo más peligroso. Y el más inteligente.

― Kira es un criminal que mata criminales sin ponerles ni un dedo encima― Contestó el más joven de los oficiales. El oficial que parecía mayor lo miró con desaprobación.

― Es alguien o algo que se cree justicia y asesina criminales por su cuenta, nadie sabe exactamente como lo hace. Tiene cierto complejo de dios― Corrigió el otro oficial. ―He oído que Kira también puede controlar las acciones de sus víctimas―

El reo se quedó perplejo ¡acababa de escuchar que alguien mataba sin ni siquiera tener que tocar!

Pensó que era imposible y aun mas que él no esté muerto. O tal vez, se olvido de acabar con él. Pero... estaba también la posibilidad dijo ese oficial, ese tal Kira podría estar controlando sus acciones… ¿Pero acaso era posible eso? Bueno, acabó de matar a más de 30 reos en un momento ¡y sin tocarlos!

― No puede ser― El hombre estaba analizando cada una de las opciones y que pudo haber pasado, algo aparte de la sobrenatural idea de poder estar bajo en control de alguien de la nada. Ahora, el no podría negar la existencia de lo sobrenatural o extraño, pues sus ojos rojos eran una muestra de que lo irreal podría convertirse en algo más que ese simple termino.

Los oficiales y el doctor lo miraron extrañados, si estaba siendo controlado… ¿Cómo era posible que haya hablado? Kira no dejaría a ningún reo vivir, y si lo estaba controlando, mucho menos lo dejaría hablar, podría soltar información o algo similar. El reo los miró, agachando lo cabeza ¿había estado pensando en voz alta?

― Chico... ¿Beyond?― B volteó el rostro al oír su nombre. El mayor, el doctor, parecía el más preocupado. La situación era terrible, no se sabía que podría pasar de ahora en adelante, Beyond podría cometer una locura. ― Vamos a tenerte vigilado por la siguiente semana, es posible que estés bajo el control de Kira―

_Que me esté usando?_

Aquel pensamiento para B era ilógico, nadie jamás podría usarlo. El era Beyond Birthday, ¿acaso ese tal Kira no estaba al tanto de quien era él? Imposible. De todas formas él no quería morir, al menos ya no. ¿Tantos planes de cómo acabar con L en vano? No... Esta vez seria diferente. El vencerá. Beyond Birthday no iba a morir.

― Ok― Fue lo único que respondió, mientras los oficiales sacaban los cuerpos. B se sentó en su esquina con las rodillas en el pecho y el pulgar izquierdo en labios.

― ¡Misa! ¿Por qué escribiste los nombres de esos criminales? Te dije que no lo hagas― Gritó un Light furioso, fulminando con la mirada a la pequeña rubia enfrente.

― Es que… quería hacerte un favor Light. Salvaste a Misa del monstruo. Lo menos que Misa podía hacer para agradecerle a Light era matar esos criminales por él, y ahorrarle el trabajo― Misa hiso un puchero irresistible, agachando el rostro arrepentida por desobedecer a su Light.

Light por su parte, no cayó en su acto, y el gesto no hiso más que enojarlo más, pero Misa era importante y no podía tratarla mal… menos con ese maldito shinigami Rem que lo tenía amenazado.

― Pero te dije que de estos me haría cargo yo, Misa― Light suspiró abrazando a Misa, fingiendo afecto. ― Tú ya habías acabado con muchos, no quería que trabajes mas…―

Misa no era estúpida, reconocía esos tratos falsos. Ella sabía que no era cierta su preocupación. Light hablaba de forma melosa siempre que fingía preocuparse por ella, pero Misa sabía… y le dolía. Su Light fingiendo amor.

_Light, soy actriz, recuerdas? conozco bien este tipo de actos._

― Oh, ¡gracias Light! Siempre tan considerado con Misa― La joven uso una de sus miles sonrisas "_Colgate"_ falsas.

― Ojo por ojo― Dijo una figura postrada detrás de ellos.

Light entrecerró los ojos al oír esto, ignorando la presencia de aquel shinigami fastidioso. Lo mejor para Light sería ignorar el percance y ponerse a "trabajar". Mando a Misa a descansar. Sera más fácil sin ella saltando y molestando por ahí.

Misa disimuladamente volvió el rostro para ver a un monstruo de verdad. Ryuk. El shinigami estaba cruzado de piernas flotando en el aire con esa sonrisa guasón que siempre usaba. Misa cayó en cuenta que era posible que aquel shinigami estado presente todo el tiempo. TODO EL TIEMPO. Corrió hasta su habitación preguntándose una y otra vez por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Light y por qué nada podía ser como ella esperaba, ella no pedía mucho. No, claro que no. Solo quería que por una vez pueda conseguir algo que en serio quería, claro, ella era novia de Light Yagami, su Kira. Pero de que valía estar con alguien si esa persona no te quiere, si para esa persona eres una herramienta... Misa odiaba esta clase de pensamientos... Eran ciertos, y dolía. Light nunca la amaría... Y ella jamás podrá conseguir que uno de sus planes salga bien. Ahora sabía lo que pasaría... Ryuk de seguro la vio salvando a su BigBro. Todo al caño, una vez más.

― ¡Rem!― Llamó Misa sacando la imagen del tal "Beyond Birthday" de su bolsillo. Misa observo con cuidado la imagen de aquel hombre.

― ¿Acaso puede ser?... ¿pero qué haces ahí, en la cárcel? ― Suspiró, hablando hacia la imagen que abrazaba contra su pecho.

― ¿Si, Misa? ― Preguntó el shinigami de Misa entrando a la habitación.

― Necesito tu ayuda, Rem― Misa Amane ya estaba acostumbrada a las apariciones repentinas de Rem así que ya no le sorprendía.

― Estoy decidida, Rem, me voy a Los Ángeles.

― ¿Necesitas que valla contigo? Porque si es así no tengo ningún problema― Preguntó la huesuda shinigami, preocupada.

Misa negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Esto es algún otro plan de Light? ― Rem intentó coger lo que Misa tanto abrazaba.

― No, Rem, No necesito que vengas. Iré a una prisión de Los Ángeles a verlo a él― Misa le extendió la imagen de aquel hombre a Rem. El shinigami estudió el nombre y rostro del humano de la imagen.

― Sus ojos… pero si él es… el Rey Shinigami nos ha hablado de él.

― Si― Dijo Misa tomando la imagen de nuevo ― Sus ojos son especiales…―

― Misa, ¿de dónde lo conoces?― Pregunto la shinigami, su voz menos monótona. Algo de esto en serio le preocupaba.

― De toda mi infancia― Respondió Amane con un brillo en los ojos.

Misa se sentó frente a Rem nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer exactamente.

― Y… Misa ¿para qué me necesitas entonces?

―Estoy planeando algo Rem, pero necesito tu ayuda para que Light no se entere de lo que haré― Explicó jugando con un hilo suelto de su falda.

A Rem no le molestaba que Misa planease algo y menos que no quisiera que ese Light Yagami se enterara. Tenía la esperanza de que esto sea algo para apartarse de él de una buena vez. Aunque por otra parte, este plan por lo visto tenía algo que ver con el hombre de la imagen y ella sabía muy bien que este humano era extremadamente peligroso… La idea de que Misa este cerca de él le disgustaba mucho.

― Muy bien, Misa, pero creo que sería mejor que valla contigo― Pidió Rem.

― Déjame decirte mi plan al menos

Misa respiró y prosiguió a contarle su plan a Rem.

― Rem, necesito que intervengas cuando Light lea el periódico o vea en la tv algo sobre ese sobreviviente, se suponía que yo maté a todos los de las dos listas. Light no debe enterarse que alguien sobrevivió. Si no, de seguro lo mataría y yo sería muy infeliz, Rem― Misa alejo la imagen de su pecho y la contemplo. En serio no quería que nada le pase…

La joven se sentó en su cama y le señaló al hombre de la foto al shinigami ― El es muy importante para mí, casi tanto como Light y en serio no quiero que muera―

― Entonces… ¿mato a Light si lee o descubre algo sobre ese hombre? ― Preguntó Rem, esperanzada y casi sonriendo.

― ¡No! Solo no permitas que sepa que quedó un sobreviviente, o sea trata de que no lea el periódico durante esta semana y corta la luz en los horarios de las noticias. La muerte de criminales es común ahora, pero que uno sobreviva si es una novedad. Estoy muy segura que se armara un escándalo por esto, Rem. Y por favor... que ni Ryuzaki pueda activar las luces ni nada― Misa sabía que Ryuzaki sería otro problema, pero tenía fe de que él estaba tan seguro que Light era Kira como para no decirle que alguien se salvó y así no sea asesinado y pueda servirle de testigo o hable de lo que pasó.

― Rem, me voy por un mes. Averigua que sucedió exactamente con él y mira si lo puedo ayudar a zafarse de su problema y claro, de que Light lo mate―

― Jaja… Pero si se está armando toda una conspiración, no verdad Amane?― Rió Ryuk.

Misa saltó al oír su voz. Otra vez Ryuk?

― Ryuk…― Misa suspiró decepcionada una vez más.

Rem se acercó a Ryuk con mirada amenazante. No permitiría que alguien venga a estropear los planes de Misa. ― Será mejor que no menciones ni una palabra de esto Ryuk, o haré que te metas en grandes problemas con el Rey Shinigami. Sabes perfectamente lo que pasará si se entera de que lanzaste una libreta al mundo de los humanos y peor te ira ya que ni siquiera te pertenecía―

― Hey, hey, hey, Rem… no tienes que ponerte así, linda― Rem emitió un sonido de repulsión ante el nombrecito.

― No pienso decirle nada a Light, esto promete ser mucho más interesante, ese chico de la imagen jajajaja… el Rey Shinigami estará muy orgulloso si ayudo con esto―

― Ryuk― Llamó Misa poniendo sus típicos ojos de cachorrito. ―¿Me podrías ayudar a que Light no se entere que _él_ está vivo? Por favooor ―

Misa prácticamente se arrodillo frente a Ryuk para que este le dé atención, pero ella sabía que con un shinigami como él las suplicas no serían suficientes.

― Está bien, Amane… pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio

― Lo que sea.

Ryuk sonrió. ―Dame manzanas. Mas de las que Light sería capaz, tu eres modelo, de seguro tienes mucho dinero para manzanas ―

―Okii. No hay problema.

**DeathCuteStar: HOLY S...XD ya van 4...! ya van 4! REVIEW! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Partida**

― Light, me voy a Los Ángeles por un mes― Anuncio la polémica rubia, haciéndose su par de colitas en el cabello, como de costumbre. Misa prosiguió a sentarse cerca de su novio, esperando una respuesta.

― Misa-san tiene otra sesión de fotos?― Preguntó Ryuzaki, usando su típico tono inocente, propio de él. ―Recuerdo que la última fue hace 1 semana ―

― Sip, ji ji. Misa-Misa últimamente ha estado muy solicitada. Misa es muy famosa, hasta fuera de Japón!― Chilló, abrazando a su amado. ―Aunque… Misa extrañará a su Light ―

Light protestó y la alejó inmediatamente. Misa refunfuñó como de costumbre pero prefirió quedarse callada esta vez, la emoción era mayor en este momento que molestarse por la frialdad de su novio.

― Y como así será en Los Ángeles, Misa-san?

A Misa le costaba verlo… L era idéntico al chico de la foto. A su "hermano".

― Pues… Los Ángeles está de moda― Se excusó.

― Y cuando te vas?― Pregunto Light, desinteresado como siempre. A Misa le hirió el comentario, ella bien sabia que él no quería nada más que ella se valla…

―Mañana, Light― Respondió la rubia.

El detective y el joven castaño se sorprendieron al oír esto.

― Así no mas te vas? Sin avisar con anticipación ni nada?― Preguntó el novio de la idol, más interesado en el tema.

―Pero si les avisé! Lo acabo de hacer.

El par de genios se miraron una vez más y volvieron la mirada a la actriz, pero Misa ya se había ido de la habitación. Ryuzaki se puso de pie y camino con su típica forma hasta la habitación de Amane.

― Misa― Empezó Ryuzaki. ― Tienes visa y pasaporte para ir a Los Ángeles el día de mañana?―

Misa no había pensado en eso. La joven estaba tan preocupada pensando en lo complejo como engañar a Light con Rem, y Ryuk para salvar a BigBro que ni se había acordado de lo más importante.

― Pues…― Fue lo único que pudo responder.

― Ve en mi Jet privado. Cualquier cosa que viaje por medio de él, será aceptado en todo país del mundo― Sonrió el detective. ―Es una de las ventajas de ser L. No necesitaras ningún documento. Misa-san viajara como toda una celebridad ―

Misa le devolvió la sonrisa. Valla que ese panda podía ser todo un caballero cuando quería. Ryuzaki se rasco el cabeza, sonrojado.

_Awwww se lo ve tan adorable así! _

― Gracias Ryuzaki-san― Misa le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y el detective se sonrojo aun más.

Misa se echo a reír y busco unas maletas para empezar a empacar sus pertenencias.

― Bueno… hablare con Watari esta noche, el preparará el Jet esta noche― Comentó, encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Misa alzo una ceja y dejo de empacar su ropa para voltearse y mirarlo fijamente.

― Ryuzaki, me voy a bañar en 5 minutos. Sera mejor que te vayas― Contestó al comentario. Misa sabia ser bien altanera. Muy aparte que se notaba en su sonrisa empalagosamente falsa.

Ryuzaki no hiso comentario alguno, puso su pulgar su pulgar sobre sus labios sin moverse ni un centímetro.

―Pervertido…― Balbuceó Amane.

―jaja― El detective salió de la habitación con una sonrisa rara en el rostro. Y por algún motivo a Misa le urgía golpearle por eso... Pero no, seria para la próxima. Esta se la dejaría pasar. Ryuzaki la ayudo, y mucho. Por primera vez L fue su héroe.

Misa cerró la puerta detrás de él y siguió guardando prendas.

Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos después termino de empacar todo. Al parecer no era como había predicho. Meh… Una chica como Misa se tardaría mucho más en esto. La idol tenía un cuarto entero como closet, y 8 repisas en total llenas de botas y zapatos altos. Elegir la ropa era algo fundamental para ella, especialmente si iba a ver a su hermano, debía lucir regia y hermosa. Más de lo normal, obvio. Cumplió con lo que le había dicho anteriormente a Ryuzaki y se metió al baño a darse su duchazo que tanto necesitaba.

Estaba muy emocionada, se iba a encontrar con el niño, ya hombre, que la salvó de niña y la cuidó durante tanto tiempo. Aunque luego la dejó… Ella sentía mucho aprecio hacia él. Y tenía además muchas preguntas que hacerle…

Misa se acostó en su cama, pensando y pensando. Los Ángeles...

― Ya tengo listo todo, Rem― Misa estaba hostigada de escuchar a su compañera preguntar si tenía su Death Note en la maleta.

― Tienes que cargarla contigo siempre, ya que no estaré contigo cuidándote― Señaló la shinigami. La seguridad de Misa para Rem era lo más importante. No permitiría que ella salga sin su Death Note, su única arma lejos de ella (Rem).

Misa prefirió ignorarla y salió de su habitación con dos maletas enormes detrás de ella.

― LIGHT! Ya me voy― Misa alzo la voz lo suficiente para que todos en el cuartel la oigan. Light suspiro alejándose del computador para despedirse de su novia.

― Awwww! Te voy a extrañar, Light!― Misa empezó a llorar al ver cuanta nostalgia le dará estar lejos de su amado Light y se lanzo encima de él abrazándolo. ―Recuerda no salir con otras chicas, eh? Te extrañaré mucho… ― Le dio un corto beso en los labios de despedida, algo preocupada de que la acción le moleste, se alejo de él y camino hasta la puerta, resignándose a no recibir respuesta. ―Adiós, Light. Te amo ―

Light se quedo callado, tampoco rechazo el abrazo o el beso. El solo esperaría hasta que Misa se valla y pueda estar por fin tranquilo.

― Adiós, Misa― Sonrió el castaño.

Misa le hiso un gesto con la mano a Ryuzaki de despedida y este asintió sonriendo.

La joven se apresuro y fue hasta donde Watari, quien la escolto junto con Rem, quien estaba preocupada.

― Está bien― Le prometió. Hablando en voz baja, procurando que solo ella le escuche.

―Eso espero― Rem se agachó para besar la cabeza de Misa y esta sonrió, Rem era de seguro la mejor amiga que Misa jamás haya tenido. Mas que una amiga, una madre… o algo muy similar a eso. Misa Amane tenía claro que Rem la amaba, y jamás quería el mal para ella. Eso era algo que la rubia realmente apreciaba…

Misa entro al Jet y se sentó en el asiento con la ventana más cercana a Rem y pronuncio un inaudible pero dulce:

"_Chao"_

Watari se acercó a Misa y le explicó que el piloto había sido contratado por L y que sería quien la traería de vuelta. El amable anciano le dio una tarjeta con unas instrucciones de las puertas del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles y el taxi que la recogería apenas llegue, y otras instrucciones mas.

― Gracias Watari.

― Oh… casi lo olvido, Ryuzaki le da esto también― Watari le extendió una segunda tarjeta.

La rubia observo la peculiar tarjeta. Era una tarjeta de crédito por el material esmaltado y duro de la misma. Pero era extraña, la tarjeta no tenía los numeritos ni el código de barra ni nada por el estilo era una tarjeta negra, totalmente negra.

― Es un regalo de Ryuzaki. Es una MasterCard _Black_, señorita― Sonrió el anciano. ―No tiene límite ―

Misa se sonrojó, incomoda por el obsequio.

― Oh, no, no puedo aceptar esto, es mucho Watari― Misa se estaba poniendo colorada de la vergüenza.

― Sería peor si no aceptara, señorita Amane― Dijo Watari, con su voz siempre tan amable.

Misa observo como el anciano se bajaba del Jet privado y cerraban las puertas detrás de él. Watari camino dentro del edificio, hasta el portal exactamente, e hiso señas al piloto de despegar.

― Uff… 12 horas de vuelo de Japón a Los Ángeles― Se quejó, reclinando su asiento doble para dormir.

― Señorita Amane, hemos llegado a la cuidad de Los Ángeles, California. El clima esta templado esta época del año pero como sabemos nunca está de más llevar consigo un abrigo. Gracias por acompañarnos este día. Bienvenida―

Misa se despertó asustada cuando el Jet se sacudió al dar con el piso apenas aterrizaban.

― Tiene permitido desabrocharse el cinturón, retirar sus pertenencias y dirigirse a la puerta principal, donde una de nuestras azafatas le ayudara a bajarse del aéreo―

Misa se levantó con pereza de su asiento a alcanzar su bolso de mano y se dirigió a la puerta como le habían indicado. Una chica le recibió, le deseo suerte en lo que sea que vaya a hacer y que se divierta mucho blah, blah, blah.

La joven salió disparada del Jet desesperada por pisar tierra firme.

― Al fin…

Por suerte para ella, no tuvo que hacer ningún papeleo ni firmar nada en absoluto. L la había enviado así que ella no necesitaba hacer nada. Tomó sus maletas y salió directo a donde decía la tarjeta. Lamentablemente cuando salió del aeropuerto e intento comunicarse con el taxista se complico todo.

Estúpido L.

Seeh… Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Misa, el hombre que había contratado Ryuzaki hablaba solo ingles. Tuvo que explicarle al taxista como llegar al apartamento que alquilaría, lo cual le llevo… mucho tiempo. Se demoro en si dos horas en encontrar el sitio exactamente.

― Osh…― Misa puso mala cara cuando el taxista le cobro el doble, pero le termino dando lo que quería, después de todo… Tenía una tarjeta con dinero ilimitado para ella sola.

La joven se bajo del auto y entro al lujoso condominio. Alquiló un cuarto normal, para solteros. El dormitorio era sencillo pero tenía ese toque antiguo y femenino que le hacía lucir exclusivo. Eso sin mencionar que había un jacuzzi en la zona del balcón. Perfecto.

La rubia a penas se preocupo por ordenar sus cosas, lo único que quería era descansar, dormir. Al día siguiente conocería a Beyond Birthday a las 7 del día se dirigiría a la prisión de Los Ángeles. Su preciado _BigBro _estaba ahí, por consiguiente, ella también.

**DeadCuteStar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! perdon perdon perdon perdon! O.o...recien subo esta chapter u.u...sorry...es que no tengo compu, y ando en la laptop XD no me da tanta inspiracion en la lap por algun motivo e.e...pero bueno XD eso tambien explicara los horrores ortograficos seee...soy pesima con eso de las tildes y etc etc...XD sorry por esooo! y perdon por no actualizar antes u.u...muchas gracias por los reviewss nunca pense que llegaria a los 10 en serio o.o...aunque como 3 son de mis amigas igual cuentan XD gracias! bueno les tengo excelentes noticias! en el siguiente chapter adivineeen quienes se conoceeeeen...;D... soy mala, lo se XD yo pensaba poner que se conoscan hasta este chapter pero naaah les dejare con la pica (culpa de Andrea) XD hasta que ella no actualize su historia yo no actualizare la mia JUM! Andrea es la am...Naomi17 o algo por el estilo XD jaja por cierto...me encanta que me presionen, y no se preocupen que con eso me dan mas ganas de actualizar y ponerme las pilas y bueeeno! ya esta :D si veen? n_n bueno me despido...creo que comenzare a poner disclaimer pero ._. que hueva~ XD jajjaja espero que les haya gustado este chap... REEEEVIEWWW por favoooor! mi meta es que este sea uno de los BBxMisa mas reconocidos del FanFiction! Muajaja (?) ok no..primero tendria que pasarlo a ingles y todo...u.u..ya seraaa ya seraa! XD Lograre superar hostile ardor XDD!algun diaa~**

**Gracias por leer los amoo (L) :D -momento rock star- ...ignorenme...te-heeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Reencuentro**

Misa se despertó a las 8:30 am en punto para poder arreglarse con comodidad y estar lista…. Oh si, estaba bastante emocionada, tanto que apenas oyó el despertador saltó como resorte de su cama, cayéndose de ella y haciéndose un chichón, típico. El gran día al fin había llegado, luego de 16 años de estar separados se iban a reencontrar, este sería el día en el que Misa Amane vería a su hermano una vez más. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, la joven estaba realmente excesivamente emocionada. En la cárcel o no, el hombre de la imagen, al que visitaría era su BigBro, quien la cuido y se ganó su cariño, fue su primer héroe antes de Kira y por decirlo así, primer amor platónico. Misa aun que sonrojaba con la idea, y ahora ya siendo ambos grandes… Misa debía admitir que el hombre de la imagen, Beyond Birthday, era guapo, como siempre lo había sido… Solo que ahora estaba realmente diferente, su imagen... Si, el pensamiento de que Beyond le parecía atractivo era algo incomodo, tomando en cuenta que en la imagen se veía demasiado parecido a Ryuzaki. Se veía solo el rostro en la imagen y parte del torso, como típica imagen de reo. Cargaba pelo negro y alborotado, piel pálida y la misma mirada inexpresiva. Sep, escalofriantemente igual a Ryuzaki. La verdad no importaba su BigBro era guapo y el punto es que ella estaba emocionada y ya. Ella sabía que iba a estar impaciente hasta llegar, desde el condominio donde estaba hasta la prisión, según el mapa, estaba algo lejos, pero madrugó ~jeje casi ~ Por suerte para ella la prisión abría sus puertas a visitantes desde las 9 y no tendría que esperar tanto para verlo. Misa suspiró y corrió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Para su desgracia se topó con el triste recuerdo de que llego a Los Ángeles la noche anterior y hasta el momento no había comprado nada.

Aunque estaba segura de que no encontraría nada, Misa fue hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para cerciorarse.

…

― Pero qué?― El refrigerador estaba medianamente lleno, tenía comida suficiente para dos semanas. Estaba repleto de vegetables, ni siquiera comidas grasas o con calorías, estaba equipado con comidas naturales y con nutrientes y muchas frutas, es como si se supiera que una chica como Misa fuera a vivir ahí.

― Ryuzaki…

Misa agradeció una vez más los gestos re Ryuzaki. Estaba hambrienta, no había comido en más de 14 horas y de seguro si no hubiera sido por estas comidas ella hubiera salido sin comer. La idol se hiso una ensalada, tomó un jugo de naranja y se fue al bañó. Se lavó los dietes, se ducho y corrió al closet cambiarse de ropa.

― Haber… veamos… que me pondré?...

Misa empezó a buscar en sus maletas el conjunto perfecto para la ocasión. Así sea que valla a una cárcel Misa no se permitiría lucir mal jamás.

Se puso un suéter fucsia oscuro llano y encima una fina blusa negra de tirantes con escote, una de sus faldas (mini y gótica) negras y sus botas de siempre. Misa lucia algo llamativa pero a la moda. Perfecto. Se delineó los ojos y aplicó mucha mascara en sus pestañas, se puso un poco de brillo labial sabor a fresa, se hiso sus coletas y salió corriendo fuera del departamento.

― Vamos, vamos…Osh! Apúrate!― Se quejó Amane, mientras veía los números del ascensor descender hasta la planta baja. La joven guardo su única llave y tarjeta en un bolsillo de su falda y sacó suelto en efectivo para pagar el taxi.

Misa pasó por el camino de la fama preguntándose cuando conseguiría su propia estrella y reconocimiento por todo su trabajo artístico. Paso leyendo cada uno de los nombres en las baldosas, admirando a muchas de las estrellas cuyos nombres estaban en ellas.

Los Ángeles era una ciudad enorme y exquisita en cosas raras y asombrosas, Hollywood, el sueño de cada artista de cine donde por cierto, vivían muchas de ellas. Misa se toparse con un Nicolas Cage rodeado de una multitud firmando autógrafos. Pobre… ella sabía muy bien como era eso, lo de no poder salir tranquil y no poder tener privacidad era un precio a pagar por la fama, pero para Misa valía la pena…

Misa había caminado un poco por la cuidad antes de tomar su taxi. Estaba en L.A por favor, tenía el derecho de disfrutar de la cuidad, y así hiso. Desde el auto se podía apreciar muy bien los paisajes y edificios… y por supuesto anuncios y carteles direccionales. Uno de aquellos letreros verdes anunciaba lo que Misa tanto había estado esperando. 'Máxima velocidad 80 km/h. Prisión del estado de California, 1 km'

En menos de lo que ella se había imaginado, el taxi ya estaba en el estacionamiento de la prisión, había pagado y ya se dirigía al edificio que decía Visitas en inglés. Misa abrió la puerta e inmediatamente agradeció llevar un suéter debajo de la fina blusa, hacía mucho frío.

― Buenos días― Saludo Misa en ingles.

― Eres china?― Una mujer uniformada habló, observando a Misa de arriba abajo.

― Japonesa― Replicó.

― Ok. Buenos días. Te pasaremos a Tamaki, el te ayudará con lo que necesites― La mujer salió por una puerta detrás de su escritorio llamando al hombre llamado Tamaki.

― Gracias― Fue lo único que respondió.

Unos 5 minutos después, un hombre bajo en estatura y muy delgado entró por la misma puerta en la que la oficial anterior había salido. El hombre era obviamente japonés por sus rasgos.

―Buenos días, señorita. En que puedo ayudarle?― Pregunto en un Japonés sumamente fluido, pese al acento extraño gracias a la costumbre de hablar ingles por mucho tiempo, debía haber pasado mucho tiempo acá en América.

― Vengo a ver a mi hermano.

El oficial miró al suelo, inseguro de que decir.

― Señorita… Está usted enterada que todos los reos fallecieron de un ataque al corazón, cierto?

Misa se asusto. Y si Light había descubierto su plan! Beyond… su BigBro…y si Light se había enterado de su plan y había matado a Beyond?

― T-todos?

― Bueno…casi… algo así

El hombre se oía bastante nervioso, le recordó a Matsuda, no era buen mentiroso.

Misa suspiro, aliviada. Esta duda le daba esperanza de que el siga vivo o algo, pero aun así no sabía cómo zafarse de esta. No pensaba que tal vez no lo dejen ver por ser un reo de máxima seguridad o por haber sido el único sobreviviente, tal vez nunca lo hayan dejado ver a alguien antes.

― Pero… soy su hermana… vengo a verlo. Yo se que él fue único sobreviviente, Beyond Birthday― El oficial se alarmó, se pregunto como ella de alguna forma podía saber el nombre del reo ese. Llamó a su compañera que antes había atendido a Misa por el radio.

La mujer entró de nuevo y habló con el oficial Tamaki de algo que Misa no pudo entender, su ingles no era tan bueno así que se dedicó a leer sus expresiones, buscando algún gesto de aprobación, ella vería a su 'hermano' quieran o no.

― Mmm… Podríamos dejarla pasar, pero el reo está bajo vigilancia por ser el único sobreviviente. Se cree que Kira controla sus acciones.

La mujer uniformada le dedicó una mirada rara al tal Tamaki, como si Misa hubiera tenido que enterarse de esto último. De todas formas ella sabía que no era así, BigBro no estaba debajo ningún control.

― Pero… los días de vigilancia no son más de una semana, al menos eso he escuchado― Misa agradeció haberle prestado atención a Ryuzaki cuando dio la orden de vigilar a algunos testigos en el caso Kira. No duraban mucho, y aunque todos morían gracias a los planes de Light eso era mucho después de que L o Ryuzaki los haya investigado.

El oficial Tamaki y la mujer se vieron mutuamente, cruzados de brazos, y volvieron la vista a Misa. Al parecer todos andaban haciendo mucho esos gestos hacia ella últimamente…

― Muy bien…― Dijo la señora. ―Pero no te acerques mucho a la celda. Ese… al que visitaras es de máxima seguridad así que, cuidado ―

Misa se molesto al oír esto. En serio que quería saber por qué pensaban que él era tan peligroso.

― Desea que la escoltemos?― Preguntó Tamaki tomando unas llaves de una repisa detrás de él.

― Um, claro… si, por favor.

El oficial muy caballerosamente le abrió la puerta que dirigía a un pasillo corto, donde había otra puerta, la abrió y caminaron por un gran campo hasta otro edificio, entraron y dos puertas más adelante se podían ver cada una de las cada una de las celdas… todas estaban vacías. El lugar era tétrico… como un gran cementerio o algo parecido. Misa se estremeció al sentir frio bajar por su espalda y se prendió del brazo del oficial, asustada. El oficial sonrió levemente y le hiso pasar a otra parte del edificio, era un área más grande, 5 celdas totalmente separadas por cuarto. Pasaron por 4 de esos cuartos hasta que el oficial Tamaki se detuvo.

―Es aquí señorita, mucho cuidado― Fue lo último que advirtió, dejando a Misa sola.

La idol no estaba segura de que hacer… estaba paralizada, arrimada en una pared, viendo todas las celdas vacías y oscuras, escuchando el silencio del lugar. Otra vez el frío. Misa cerró los ojos bloqueando unos pensamientos incómodos de cómo abría sido presenciar la muerte de todas estas personas y se concentro en su fin. Su hermano. Si todas las demás celdas estaban vacías entonces la celda en la que estaba él debía ser la que estaba alado suyo. La celda junto a la pared en la que estaba arrimada. Misa estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirle, es más…

Qué le diría?

Solo tenía dos preguntas pero y… El resto? No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer. Misa considero dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino... Pero no quería… Ella en serio deseaba hablar con Beyond Birthday… Solo tenía un pequeño problema… y era no saber cómo. La joven agacho la cabeza decepcionada de sí misma, había llegado tan lejos, todo había salido bien (hasta el momento) y ahora no quería hablar con él? La situación apestaba…

― Sé que estas ahí― Misa alzo la cabeza bruscamente, casi golpeándosela contra la pared detrás. "Hasta acá te puedo oír"

Era él. Ups. Ya no había opción al parecer. Misa se sorprendió al caer en cuenta que él había dicho todo eso en japonés. Como sabia que ella era japonesa…? Tal vez la oyó hablando con el oficial o algo.

― Supongo que te enviaron para algo, no? Heh… no es de buena educación lo que estás haciendo. Para que te escondes detrás de una pared?―

A Misa le disgustaba su tonito. Era muy… muy rudo, ni había visto el hombre y ya sentía su ego. Pero bueno, ya que, ya estaba ahí. No se intimidaría tan pronto.

Misa respiró profundamente, arreglándose algo el cabello y camino cerca de las primeras rejas hasta un punto donde era totalmente visible y ambos se pudieran ver bien.

El hombre cuyo nombre real correspondía a Beyond Birthday, estaba sentado en el suelo. En cuclillas, rodillas en pecho y pulgar en la boca. Uff como si no se pudieran parecer más! Era como ella tanto había temido, eran idénticos! Todas las características, hasta la altura. La única diferencia eran sus ojos que lo dilataban, y aun a la distancia a la que estaba Misa, se podían distinguir aquellos ojos carmesí. Ni su palidez, ni el cabello y ni su rostro podían ocultar ese detallito…

Misa noto que el también la escaneaba.

De seguro Beyond hubiera arqueado una ceja de tenerla. Había estado pensando que aquellos ineptos de los policías habían enviado a un agente o algo similar para hacerle preguntas, algo serio. El suponía que sería una mujer a quien vería, pues escucho sus murmullos y la voz… pero se imagino a Naomi Misora, es más, se estaba preparando para recibir _cálidamente_ a la zorra que lo encerró en ese lugar. Pero para su sorpresa, tenía a una chica menor de 20, por su apariencia, y totalmente nerviosa… Era realmente hermosa pero… mmm?

―…

― V-vine a hacerte unas preguntas

― Al fin! Lo que quería oír― Respondió, con toque sarcástico en la voz.

Beyond pensaba que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo… si mandaban a alguien a investigarlo, por lo menos se hubieran molestado en mandar a alguien más eficaz que esta muchachita. La belleza no lo es todo, duh. B volvió a verla desinteresado, enfocando su mirada en el nombre de la chica.

_Misa Amane…Me suena familiar...mmm… haber…que maas, cuánto tiempo te queda cariño? He..._

Los ya extremadamente grandes ojos del reo de abrieron aun mas en sorpresa. La chica no tenia fecha de muerte.

_Ok…algo debe estar realmente mal_

Observo de nuevo el nombre, pero no números, esta chica… Esta era definitivamente la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Y si sus ojos empezaban a fallar?

― Que viniste a preguntar?― Beyond pregunto crudamente, aun debatiéndose a sí mismo el asuntito.

― Bueno… Misa quiere saber por qué estás aquí?

Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Se supone que ella debería saber eso y debería estarle preguntando cosas como lo que vio el día en que todos los demás reos fueron asesinados, etc.… Y referirse a sí misma en 3ra persona? Es en serio?

― Acaso no es obvio? Cometí un crimen, por eso estoy aquí…

― Yo sé que un crimen, Beyond, pero qué?― Misa se molesto. Ok, en serio estaba siendo rudo…Tal vez venir en serio no era buena idea…

El hombre tensó la espalda y se levanto lentamente, estirando las piernas, aun con el pulgar en los labios. Ella había dicho su nombre, pero nadie lo sabía, no había forma… Solo L… Pero no. Ese pensamiento era estúpido. L jamás revelaría el nombre de uno de sus sucesores, así sea el de BB. Esta chica era más extraña de lo que parecía… A simple vista es una muñequita de porcelana, hermosa pero notablemente fácil de utilizar. No había nada de extraordinario en ella, pero aun así, sabia su nombre. Cómo?

― Quien eres?― Preguntó BB, acercándose más a las rejas, más a ella.

― Tu primero― Respondió la modelo, ya apegada a las rejas. Misa quería verlo mejor, quería cerciorarse de que este hombre sea su hermano. Deseo que no lo fuese pero lo era…

Beyond se apoyo a las vallas igualmente, mirándola fijamente.

―Cometí 3 asesinatos en esta ciudad… Muy conocidos, la verdad. Me sorprende que no hayas oído de ellos.

Los labios de Amane formaron una 'o' y de pronto se sintió mal. Ella esperaba que su BigBro no haya hecho nada, que haya sido encerrado por accidente y así podría ayudarlo a salir… Pero ahora se sintió peor porque tal vez el merecía ser _juzgado _como el resto_. _

― Por qué viniste a preguntarme eso?― Continuo B. ― Vienes de Japón hasta para hacerme esa pregunta?―

―Vine porque quería saber que era de ti. Leí lo que paso en esta prisión… y viaje lo más rápido posible― Misa miraba al piso, se sentía mal… no podía sacarse de la cabeza que él era un asesino.

― Y… am…también porque quería que me dijeras por qué me abandonaste. Bueno, te salve de morir, después de todo.

Beyond unió las piezas rápidamente y reconoció a la rubia frente a él. Misa. Misa Amane. La niña que vivió con el por 4 años cuando eran solo unos niños…

― Hehe… Cuanto tiempo, Misa…― Dijo, alzando el rostro de la idol quien se sonrojo. Su BigBro la reconoció!

Misa asintió, sonriendo con brillo en los ojos.

"_Valla, valla… parece que la chica extraña ha sido mi hermanita… Interesante_"

**DeadCuteStar: OJALA ESTO NO SALGA ASI EN LA PAGINA PRINCIPAL DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES O.o por que aun no subo el capitulo 7 XD ya lo suboo pero queria arreglar esto XD no se por que pero no he podido dormir tranquila desde un review y me picaron los dedos XD y puse las "―" para los guiones XD necesitaba hacerloo...~~~ bueno solo pasaba para decir eso waaa bueno nos vemos en el capitulo 7 n_n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anteriormente:**

―Vine porque quería saber que era de ti. Leí lo que paso en esta prisión… y viaje lo más rápido posible― Misa miraba al piso, se sentía mal… no podía sacarse de la cabeza que él era un asesino. ―Y… am…también porque quería que me dijeras por qué me abandonaste. Bueno, te salvé de morir, después de todo.

Beyond unió las piezas rápidamente y reconoció a la rubia frente a él. Misa. Misa Amane. La niña que vivió con él por 4 años cuando eran solo unos niños…

― Hehe… Cuanto tiempo, Misa…― Dijo, alzando el rostro de la idol quien se sonrojo. ¡Su BigBro la reconoció!

Misa asintió, sonriendo con brillo en los ojos.

"_Valla, valla… parece que la chica extraña ha sido mi hermanita… Interesante_"

* * *

― Wow… esto sí que es una sorpresa― Beyond no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente, por muy cruel que parezca, él nunca había imaginado toparse con la pequeña rubia de nuevo… Y ¿Quién lo diría? Ahí estaba aquella chica frente a él una vez más. Pese a que jamás que imaginó esto, conociendo a la muchacha, así sea antes de que creciera, él sabía lo terca y necia que era y que ese rasgo no se le iba a ir ni siquiera ahora, ya adulta.

También podía ser ese el motivo por el cual estaba aquí, ambos habían formado lazos irrompibles durante su niñez y si él, siendo quien era, aun recordaba, así sea vagamente a la joven, era muy probable que Misa jamás se haya olvidado de él y haya venido de curiosa.

Beyond soltó el rostro de Misa, quien aun estaba muy emocionada para hablar, no hacía nada más que sonreír a aquel reo que no hace más de 5 minutos le había confesado tres asesinatos. ¡Al diablo con eso, Beyond la reconoció!

Beyond contuvo una sonrisa por la cara de Misa, había exagerado la situación y parecía estar en un séptimo cielo o algo por el estilo y parecía de esas niñas histéricas en un concierto de Justin Bieber.

Pero eso no le importaba ahora, lo que era realmente preocupante y extraño, no solo era que Misa estaba ahí, frente a él, si no las ciertas sorpresas que trajo consigo. Beyond sabía que cuando conoció a la niña, tenia números sobre su cabeza, como el resto, y ahora nada. Aquellos números extraños que antes de entrar a Wammy's y empezar a ver a que se debía su talento y comprenderlo, veía en todas las personas. Pero Misa ya no tenía números, y eso era anormal. Sus ojos no podían estar fallando, así que debía haber una explicación diferente a esa. También, y por si fuera poco, Misa sabía su verdadero nombre, él, si mal no recordaba, nunca mencionó su nombre de pequeño, porque ni siquiera recordaba tener uno en ese entonces. Su nombre fue dado en Wammy's, igualmente, y no en la época en la que conoció a Misa.

― Misa, disculpa si suena imprudente en este momento pero ¿Cómo te enteraste que sobreviví?― Claro, algo tenía que decir, ¿no? Puede que la expresión emocionada de Misa sea bastante adorable para embobar a cualquiera pero no se iba a quedar callado, no con esas preguntas en su cabeza.

Y claro, la pregunta del millón… ¿Como se había enterado? Se supone que nadie sabía de él, el único sobreviviente. Los oficiales y el doctor luego de llevarlo a aquella horrible celda de casi menos de 4x4, le tranquilizaron diciéndole que no rebelarían a la prensa que alguien se había salvado y así no poner su vida en riesgo… Pero claro, el era un criminal, uno de los peores, ¿De qué les serviría tener a alguien como él con vida?

Beyond maldijo para sus adentros, Los oficiales le habían engañado dándole esperanzas de que estaba a salvo cuando en realidad su vida dependía porque la noticia llegue o no a las manos equivocadas. Él definitivamente odiaba ser burlado de esta manera, esos oficiales enclenques lo pagarían un día… Por ahora lo más importante era que por el hecho de que Misa, una chica que no había visto desde hace más de una década, sepa que él estaba vivo, y en donde se encontraba… Aumentaba demasiado las posibilidades de que el tal Kira sepa de él. Beyond tragó en seco, el pensamiento era alarmante, Kira podría saber de él en este mismo instante.

― A-am… yo…― Misa por su parte se notaba sospechosamente nerviosa, se rascó la cabeza buscando una buena excusa para toparse con la tristeza de que no se le ocurría nada bueno que inventar, y de paso, con la mirada de Beyond igual de exasperada a la de Light cuando se quedaba así, sin decir nada. ― Bueno… es una cosa rara de explicar jeje―

Beyond alzó una ceja.

― Em… bueno, digamos que recibí ayuda.

― ¿De quién?

― De dos shinigamis― Dijo Misa con tono inocente.

― Espera, dijiste ¿Shinigamis?

Beyond alzo la voz un poco la voz ante la respuesta, pero se compuso rápidamente, esperando una buena explicación de la rubia.

― Sii, ¡shinigamis!― La joven no estaba segura si decirle era buena idea pero venia a ayudarlo, ¿no? No tenía por qué ocultar lo de Rem. ― Mira te diré algo pero prométeme que no te alarmaras ni nada ¿sí?―

― Ok

― Yo sé de donde provienen tus ojos y para qué sirven en realidad― La rubia habló seriamente, observando el par de ojos carmesí que la miraban confundidos.

Beyond abrió la boca a punto de decir algo pero la cerró inmediatamente al notar como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de Misa, sus pupilas habían cambiado de azul pálido a un rojo vino prácticamente idénticos a los suyos. Beyond apego más su cuerpo a los barrotes que lo dividían de la joven, poniendo el rostro a la misma altura que ella. La estudió. Desde su presencia en esta cárcel con él, hasta todo lo que había mencionado, terminando por el descubrimiento de que alguien más aparte de él poseía sus ojos.

― ¿Que sabes de estos ojos, Misa?

― Pues…Se llaman ojos de shinigami. Los consigues haciendo un trato con alguno de ellos a costo de la mitad de lo que le quede de vida al humano que acepte el trato―

Beyond coloco un pulgar sobre sus labios exactamente igual a L, procesando lo ilógico que acababa de escuchar.

"_Yo nunca hice ningún trato…" _pensó mirando directamente a los ojos rojos de la idol.

― Y dime… ¿Con ellos fue que viste mi nombre, cierto?― Preguntó curioso.

― ¡Sip!― Misa asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, tal vez no sería tan difícil explicarle _tooodo. _― Vi tu imagen y te reconocí inmediatamente. Hice todo lo posible para que no terminaras como ellos― Misa se volteó y señaló las celdas vacías con el mentón.

―Yo… no… no me hubiera sentido bien si morías…― Balbuceó avergonzada, regresando la mirada a Beyond y saltando en sorpresa al toparse con el rostro del reo ojirojo, una vez más, a pocos centímetros de el de ella.

― No creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto, Misa…― La joven sintió el cálido aliento de BB sobre su rostro y parpadeó varias veces. Olía a… ¿mermelada?

―Eeeee!―

Misa por un momento se sintió una traidora hacia su amado Light, pero no había hecho nada malo, solo hablaba con este hombre, quien era como un hermano para ella y quien tenía esos ojos que no podía dejar de admirar… ¡!

― Mañana saldré de aquí― Dijo Beyond alejando el rostro a una distancia considerable y con tono serio.

― P-pero… ¿No te vendrán a investigar? ¿Cuántos años de condena te dieron?― Misa no tenía idea de cuantos años de condena podría tener BB, no presto atención a eso cuando escribía los nombres de los reos en su Death Note, ni siquiera se fijó en cuales crímenes habían cometido los reos, lo cual la hacía sentir aún mas mal… ¿Y si mató gente que tal vez si se haya podido rehabilitar o cometido un crimen menor, por decirlo así?

Pero he ahí la realidad. Ella no era quien para objetar si debía o no matar, ni siquiera considerarlo… Porque así lo pedía Light y así siempre lo conseguiría. Pero eso solo la llevaría a pensar que es _útil _para Light y nada más, algo que podría dejar de servirle y pudiera ser desechado fácilmente. Y naah, Misa no necesitaba esos pensamientos negativos ahora. Beyond importaba ahora. Y ahora ella debía pensar si podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, así sabiendo que no lo merecía, o dejarlo en aquella cárcel. Por primera vez, Misa era la única que podía algo de tal peso… al menos por el momento.

― Tenía cadena perpetua, bueno… 176 años, aunque dudo un _poquito_ que viva tanto― Respondió sarcásticamente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Misa sabía que BB había asesinado a tres personas pero aun así tenía esperanzas de que todo haya sido un mal entendido, que lo hayan juzgado mal o algo por el estilo y que los asesinatos hayan sido en defensa propia, aunque si, sonaba ilógico ya que fue a tres personas, prefería pensar que lo atacaron y él… solo se defendió…

He ahí el por qué de su reacción.

― ¿¡176 AÑOS!―

Misa alzó los brazos dramáticamente casi golpeando a Beyond en el movimiento, quien solo se limpio sus adoloridos oídos por el grito.

― ¿Pero Cómo? ¿De por vida? Uff!― Misa continuó chillando ignorando que alguien detrás de las cámaras pudiera verla. ― ¿Pero por qué? ¿ACASO YA SE INVESTIGÓ BIEN LO QUE PASO PARA QUE TE HAYAN CONDENADO A CADENA PERPETUA?―

La idol cada vez se ponía más y más roja de la cólera, definitivamente iba a creerse lo que había pensado, no había otra forma, para ella, que Beyond esté ahí era una injusticia y ejemplo de la corrupción en las cárceles, donde muchas veces encierran al inocente y dejan libre al culpable. Esto sería un colmo puesto que Light y ella como 1er y 2do Kira mataban criminales de las cárceles, podrían estar asesinando inocentes que terminaban en lugares como estos por la falla de un juez o algo.

― Misa, no grites así, y tranquilízate. Estas hiperventilando― Beyond estaba entretenido por el exagerado acto de la idol pero le preocupaba que un oficial de vigilancia oiga sus gritos y se la lleve… No es el hecho de que se la lleve en si lo que le molestaría, si no el hecho de que se valla dejándolo con tantas preguntas. ―Y contestando tu pregunta, si, si se investigó bien el caso… digamos que yo estaba muy al tanto de cómo se iban investigando mis propios asesinatos―

Misa solo respiraba profundo intentando relajarse y con cara de tener un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

― Me estas subestimando, Misa. No todo lo que parece bueno lo es… y en mi caso, no soy el ángel que piensas que soy―

Beyond sonrió de lado, exactamente como a ella no le gustaba… Esa sonrisa extraña y oscura propia del mismo Light cuando escribe nombres en su Death Note. Pero en Beyond simplemente era más incomodo, por no decir terrorífico…

Misa retrocedió unos pasos, confundida, ¿Cómo había llegado él a ser un asesino? Él era una de las personas más amables y buenas que haya conocido ¿Cómo alguien podía haber cambiado tan drásticamente? Y… caer tan bajo como para terminar en prisión encerrado de por vida. Misa sintió horror cuando Beyond la sacó de sus pensamientos agarrándola de un brazo y jalándola hacia él.

― Ahora yo tengo preguntas― BB murmuró en voz baja sin soltar el brazo de la ahora muy asustada Misa.

―Este… yo aún tengo más― Misa estaba bastante nerviosa, y Beyond era muy fuerte, ella sabía que ni aunque lo intentara, podría soltarse. ― Eee… Beyond… ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor? Me está empezando a doler―

Beyond sonrió dejando de hacer presión en el brazo de Misa pero sin soltarla.

― Mañana saldré de este lugar Amane― Continuó. ―Supongo que como ambos tendremos el día libre… y tenemos unas preguntas… podríamos reunirnos o salir―

― No estoy segura de querer salir contigo, B―

― ¿Y por qué? Te prometo que nada malo pasará― Dijo haciendo cara de niño bueno.

― ¡Porque asesinaste a tres personas, Beyond!― Respondió Misa las manos puño y mas colorada del enojo. ― Y es más, ¿Cómo es eso que te dejaran salir? Si tienes cadena perpetua, ¿ah? Haber ¿Cómo?―

―…

― ¿Sabes qué? Suéltame, me largo, y yo que por estúpida te ayude, ¡osh!― Misa soltó su brazo de un tirón y caminó dramáticamente hacia la puerta dando zapatazos.

― Misa, ven. Tranquila, yo te explicaré todo― Intentó Beyond, con miedo de quedarse solo una vez más en esa fastidiosa celda.

― No, ya no importa. No me sorprendería que te escaparas igualmente― Dijo Misa volteándose hacia él.

Beyond sonrió apoyando su cabeza sobre los barrotes sonriendo.

― Al menos adivinaste lo que haré… ¿Qué hubieras preferido? ¿Qué te mienta? Es mejor el silencio para ti, recuerdo muy bien que odias las mentiras―

Misa se quedó prácticamente boquiabierta.

― ¿No que no tu memoria es mala con este tipo de cosas?― Preguntó, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

― Si, pero siempre recuerdo las cosas importantes…― Eso era cierto, Beyond no recordaba mucho de esos tiempos de su infancia, lo que más recuerda es Wammy's y obviamente a L…

Misa se sonrojo un poco al oír eso y se dio la vuelta evitando la mirada de BB, quien por cierto sonreía ante el adorable sonrojo de la idol.

― Entonces… ¿nos vemos?― Preguntó Beyond, luciendo emocionado.

Misa acomodó su flequillo detrás de la oreja dejando más visibles sus ojos carmesí.

― Me gustaría volver a ver esos hermosos ojos…― Dijo Beyond para la desgracia de la idol quien no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse aún más.

― ¿Tienes a donde ir?― Se hiso la seria y cambio sus ojos a su azul habitual.

― La verdad… No he tenido tiempo de buscarme un departamento, he estado un poco ocupado aquí. Si no te molestaría, ¿Puedo quedarme en tu departamento hasta que regreses a Japón?―

― ¿Cómo sabes que estoy viviendo en un departamento?― El por qué pensaba que era japonesa era obvia, sus rasgos, claro, ¿pero cómo podría saber que estaba en un departamento?

― Lo supuse porque no pareces ser de aquí, si vivieras aquí ya sabrías algo de ingles y no tendrían que mandarte a Tamaki justamente para guiarte hasta mi celda, y como es obvio que eres Japonesa, debes de estar aquí por un tiempo límite pero tampoco tan rápido ya que viniste por mi ¿No es cierto? Y pretendías sacarme de la cárcel y eso toma tiempo, si planeaste bien, entonces de seguro no te irás en una semana al menos… Y sé que vives en un departamento por el momento ya que un hotel seria ridículamente caro― Respondió Beyond.

― Si pero, ¡soy modelo! Pude haber traído mucho dinero conmigo― Dijo Misa, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas de nuevo.

― Eso se nota…― Beyond la escaneó con la mirada y sonrió por la mirada de odio que la pequeña rubia intentaba hacer.

― Pervertido―

― Hehe… un poco― Contestó poniendo su pulgar izquierdo en los labios.

Misa abrió los ojos exageradamente y resopló resignándose. Hasta en eso se parecía a Ryuzaki, que mal.

― Entonces mañana sales de aquí, ¿Cierto?― Preguntó sin mirarlo.

― Cierto―

― Aún tengo mis dudas… O sea… Te conozco de la infancia, recuerdo como eras… Pero ahora eres muy diferente― Misa se cruzó de brazos recordando un poco como era, llegando a la misma pregunta ¿Cómo es que cambio tanto? Y de esa forma...

― He cambiado, pero como ya te dije, me comportaré― Beyond fingió rascarse la nariz, ocultando su sonrisa por tal mentira.

― Está bien―

Misa se tragó el cuento y escribió en un pedazo de papel que encontró en su bolsillo el nombre del departamento donde estaba de un lado en el que las cámaras no puedan captar lo que hacía y le pasó el papel a Beyond.

― ¿No te perderás?― Preguntó Misa preocupada.

― Hehe… Créeme que conozco muy bien Los Angeles― Buen punto… El ha vivido todo este tiempo acá.

― Ah… Okey, bueno Beyond, nos vemos― Se despidió.

― Nos vemos Amane―

― Okey, Beyond, hasta mañana― Misa hiso una pequeña reverencia de despedida y dio media vuelta alejándose de BB, quien ya no sería más su BigBro, le quedo bien claro… ¿Pero eso importaba acaso? El titulo siempre será de él, aunque las cosas hayan cambiado y estén como estén.

La verdad Misa terminó por sentirse satisfecha con su visita, valió la pena en parte, pero quería salir de ahí inmediatamente… todas esas celdas vacías le daban escalofríos, así que no espero que nadie venga por ella y salió por su cuenta, pasando por todas las celdas evitando ver las manchas de sangre en algunas e ignorar el olor nauseabundo del lugar. Pasó al último edificio y saludo a los sorprendidos oficiales al verla salir por su cuenta y sonriendo.

Misa estaba feliz, había cumplido parte de su meta en este viaje, ya se comunico con Beyond, y seguía vivo… hasta ahora su plan no iba nada mal que digamos. Ahora debía convivir con el… La idea era algo incomoda ya que ella tenía novio quien era Kira y el era un asesino… ¿Cómo ella? Pero claro, eso era algo que jamás admitiría.

Misa estaba muy concentrada pensando en cómo ganarse la confianza de BB y conseguir sus respuestas y regresarse a Japón con su amado Light satisfecha.

**DeadCuteStar: DDDDDD: PERDON! me demore mucho waa T-T... pero al menos tengo excusa :D~ la primera esqe andabamos en carnaval por aca y ando en vacaciones y soy una vaga de miercoles y me he ido de viaje y toda la cosa y de paso estoy bajo el proceso de pelacion (?) XD xke me queme mucho en la playa y pz see me he pasado vagando y he escrito este capitulo palabrita por palabrita y recien hoy me decidi terminarlo :3 ...qe verguenza... nunca escribo mucho pero si me demoro bastante XD que pena D: waa me inspiree~~ aa y por cierto...el proximo mes entro a clases s: lo que hara las cosas mas dificiles pero mmm entiendo el fastidio yo tambien me enojo cuando alguien no actualiza un fanfic XD pero aki esta =D ya no me odiaran tanto jajajajja bueno y am am..tambien voy a ver si actualizo otro capitulo luego de la proxima semana que es mi cumple! el 16 :D! y me dare la semana de vagancia WOOT! xD bueno...esta es la conversacion de BB y Misa y toda la waaa -.- **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno...creo que merezco morir... 1 año en publicar el capitulo 8, si definitivamente deberia morir D: **

**LOSIENTO MUCHIIIISIMO, DE VERDAD! no tengo excusa. Esta vez si JURO que continuare y sera mas seguido. Sigo enojada por que no hay mas fanfics de BBxMisa, me frustra a un nivel infinito ya que AMO esta pareja, pero asi es la vida, he sido una de esas autoras irresponsables que no continuan sus fanfics D: en que me he convertido? Ok no xD bueno... aqui esta el ch.8 ya que he recibido unos 3 reviews en este tiempo y me ha dado un cargo de ocnciencia terrible. Debo aclarar tambien que TODO este ch. fue escrito en mi celular el sabado en pleno carnaval lol asi que si encuentran alguna cosa rara es porque am... no se, tal vez estaba media dormida, ya que de la nada en la noche me llego la insipiracion (?) jajaja bueno... gracias por los reviews, en serio, CONTINUARE. Y cualquier cosa sin sentido que encuentren sobre la historia, no se preocupen, todo esta friamente calculado como diria el chapulin colorado xD **

**DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECEEE~~~~**

* * *

―Ñeñeñe~

La brisa fuera de la prisión era terriblemente placentera para B. Todos esos años encerrado respirando el mismo hediondo aire lo habían malacostumbrado a mediocre aroma de sudor mas comida pasada, totalmente distinto a aquel olor puro golpeando sus pulmones no hacían más que darle ganas de cantar, mientras inhalaba profunda y sonoramente propósito.

Pese al tiempo en su celda, no le fue difícil encontrar las salidas a los edificios. Y evitando a 3 guardias soñolientos, B logro salir al patio principal de los reos menos peligrosos para escalar la pared con mucha habilidad.

"Mew" Beyond volteó el rostro para ver un hermoso gato negro con ojos amarillos brillantes observándolo.

―Hola gatito.― Sonrió, sobando al animal quien ronroneó.

B saltó al otro lado del mural apenas haciendo ruido y camino por unos callejones hasta la calle que se encontraba totalmente vacía...Bueno, era de esperarse, un miércoles a las 3:00am no suele ser momento para que haya gente en las calles ni nada por el estilo. A duras penas un auto pasaba cada quince minutos por el lugar.

Sacó el papel que Misa le había dado con la dirección y leyó las letras en manuscrita "Residencia Luxe". El extraño nombre del departamento solo le hizo pensar que quedaba cerca de Hollywood, que desgraciadamente estaba al otro lado de la ciudad...

―Necesito un taxi.

Caminar solo a estas horas era relajante, le hacía bien estirar las piernas y sentir el frío pero delicioso viento sobre su rostro.

Libertad.

Extrañaba tanto la sensación... Podría correr hasta el departamento de la rubia, pero quería hacer una entrada dramática. Ustedes saben... A este paso llegaría a las 7 de la mañana a su departamento, y ¿Que es lo divertido sobre un asesino llegando en una hora tan normal? Él quería que sea ahora, de madrugada. De paso le ayudaba a tener tiempo de no ser visto por nadie, su ropa naranja no ayudaba...

Hasta mientras, B corría buscando algún auto que podría llevarlo a su destino y hacer su divertida entrada al lugar y sorprenderla. Tenía bien claro que el día seria bastante interesante, o sea, había muucho por hablar y hacer, ¡no podía esperar!~

Unos callejones y calles más lo condujeron a un sector algo pobre, más o menos como a la residencia de Quarter Queen. Sentados en sus porches y bebiendo lo que parecía ron, cerca de un auto amarillo -obviamente un taxi-, estaban dos hombres haciendo burlas y hablando de mujeres.

―Buenos días, caballeros, ¿podrían indicarme quien es el dueño del vehículo?―. "Frank Moreno" y "Gerard Mazen", pensó, viendo los sorprendidos rostros de ambos hombres.

―Es mío―. Dijo Frank, a la defensiva.

―Muy bien, necesito que me lleves a Hollywood.

―No estoy en mi hora laboral.

―Oh, sí que estarás...

Beyond se acerco mas, un farol iluminando sus ojos rojos, haciéndolo lucir espeluznante. Los hombres se alteraron, y el tal Frank se levanto torpemente por los tragos. ―Está bien, está bien.

Busco unas llaves en sus bolsillos y encendió el auto con manos temblorosas. ―Gracias―. Sonrió.

Ambos dentro, se dirigieron al lado artístico y 'bonito' de Los Angeles. De noche el lugar se veía tan triste como el resto de la cuidad, había mas iluminación, pero no había nada de actividad como era de esperarse, y aquí era cuando uno podía presenciar la verdadera trágica y falsa esencia del lugar, que de día se muestra bello y radiante, y de noche se ve tan sucio y penoso que el resto de la ciudad.

Unos veinte minutos más pasaron hasta que llegaron a una calle en la que Beyond pidió al hombre que se detenga. B se bajó del auto y miro a su alrededor, buscando al edificio, sin mucho éxito. Se volteo esperando ver si al frente de la calle estaba aquella residencia, negativo. Algo en medio capto su vista y vio al taxi aún ahí con el hombre ahí mirándolo, expectativo.

Beyond arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Qué?

―Eh... Bueno... No me ha pagado aún―. Señaló el taxista.

―...―

―...―

―Largo.

―Bueno―. El taxista llamado Frank no esperó más y aceleró, marchándose del lugar.

"Mmm bueno, por lo menos ya estoy cerca" Pensó.

Unas 10 cuadras más hacia adelante, algo fuera de Hollywood, B diviso un Cartel luminoso bastante bonito que decía en cursiva "Residencia Luxe", por fuera el edificio se veía bastante elegante, tenía alrededor de 15 pisos y poseía su propio estacionamiento lleno de carros bastante lujosos. "Meh, engreídos..."

Observó las escaleras laterales y las usó para llegar al 10mo piso donde decía el papelito que se encontraba la suite de Misa. Lamentablemente debía entrar por aquí en vez de usar el edificio, ¿Quién sabe? Podría estar lleno de cámaras y lo captarían de una.

Para su fortuna, la puerta se encontraba sin llave.  
― ¿Que pretendes, Misa? ¿Qué te roben o algo por el estilo?― Susurró para él, irritado por la falta de preocupación de la rubia.

La puerta apenas emitió ruido y B ya se encontraba en la suite. La luz de una parte de la suite con muebles y mesas decorativas indicaba que era la sala. El lugar estaba pintado de un cálido color melón y la decoración bastante agradable y cómoda. Tenía un toque femenino y algo bohemio, pensó. Lo más moderno aparentemente era el televisor plasma en la sala y alguna que otra de las decoraciones visibles.

Camino lentamente hacia una puerta semi-abierta. Intento abrirla.

"iiiiiigghh" Chirrió estrepitosamente.

― ¡Mierda!―. B se tapó la boca rápidamente y oyó un cuerpo retorcerse. La luz de la sala iluminó la habitación y a la joven abrazar unas almohadas en una cama matrimonial de sábanas celestes.

La habitación de Misa era interesante. Bastante diferente a lo que pudo observar del resto de la suite. Lucia más sencilla. No tenia televisor, era blanca con pilares rojos y había una laptop fucsia sobre un pequeño escritorio de madera junto a varias fotos de ella con un chico castaño que se veía molesto. En todas estaba escrito "Light y Misa" seguido por un corazoncito.

"Mmm... Interesante"

Beyond encendió la laptop y tapo los parlantes lo más fuerte posible para que no suene. Tal vez si revisaba su portátil podría averiguar como ella sabía de él y ver si la noticia de que había sobrevivido al ataque de Kira en su cárcel era pública, pero lamentablemente, la laptop estaba codificada en japonés y tenia clave. ―No debe ser tan difícil...

B pensó en las posibles claves que Misa podría ponerle a su portátil y no se le ocurrió mucho... ―Eh... ¿Rosadito?―. Tipió.

"Contraseña equivocada"

― ¿Misa-Misa?

"Contraseña equivocada"

― ¿BigBro?...

"Contraseña equivocada"

B se decepcionó un poco. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención, que su apodo de infancia sea su clave no le hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo...

―Veamos, Misa...―. Beyond miro el techo y luego hacia abajo, captando con su visión las imágenes de Misa y aquel chico llamado que pudo ver que se llamaba Light Yagami. B arqueó una ceja por 3era vez en 17 horas desde que Misa lo visitó.

―"Light y Misa"

La pantalla se puso rosa y apareció la imagen de un onigiri como fondo de escritorio.

_Tip._

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?― Misa se sentó sobre la cama estirándose. ― ¿Porque está encendida mi portátil?

La idol se levanto inmediatamente y reviso su lap en busca de que algún archivo faltase. Y si era un paparazzi hollywoodense que la había reconocido y buscaba información... Como su Death Note, o peor aun... Un escalo frio recorrió la espalda de Misa. ¡Un ladrón o asesino se había metido a su departamento!

―No, no, no... Debe ser que la deje encendida...―. Se tranquilizó a sí misma. ―Pero por si acaso...

La joven tomo un bate de béisbol que estaba detrás de su puerta y caminó nerviosa hacia las demás partes de su departamento. Todo estaba tranquilo. Misa bajo su "arma" y fue a tomar un vaso de agua a la cocina, de ley eran sus nervios por lo del día de ayer, y por eso olvidó que había dejado encendida su laptop el día anterior luego de usarla en la noche para matar unos criminales que Light le encargó para no levantar las sospechas de Ryuuzaki.

―Soy una paranoica ridícula―. Se burló de sí misma, mientras tomaba su agua.

Luego de eso fue hacia las puertas a asegurar que estén bien cerradas, por si acaso. Luego de ese pequeño susto no quería arriesgarse a otro ¿no?

Lavó el vaso y tomo su bate para regresar a su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y reviso su correo rápidamente. ―Mmm...Nada nuevo de Light―. Misa suspiro resignándose y apago la laptop.

La chica se acostó en la cama y se acurruco abrazando su almohada preferida sin poder conciliar el sueño.

―Aich...― Refunfuño por no encontrarse cómoda de ninguna forma sobre su cama, se volteó con almohada y todo hacia el otro lado de su cama y un grito ahogado escapo de sus labios.

―Hola, Misa― Sonrió Beyond, con sus ojos rojos siendo lo único visible por la luz proveniente de la luna.

Misa no dijo nada, estaba más ida que nada.

― ¿Amane?

―Pddff...

― ¿Disculpa?― Pregunto B, irritado.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― Soltó apenas más calmada.

―Oh, pues, si no recuerdas, te dije que vendría hoy.

― ¡Son las 4 de la madrugada, Beyond!

―4:43am, para ser exacto.

Misa tapo su rostro con las manos, pretendiendo tirar de sus cabellos.

― ¡Oi! Sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Así era más divertido... Aparte contestaríamos nuestras preguntas más rápido, ¿Qué te parece?

― ¿Que me parece? ¡Me parece que se te zafó el último tornillo que te quedaba!

―Haahaha, en realidad se me zafó hace mucho, Amane...

―Sabes que... Vamos, te hare lugar en uno de los sofás.

―Pero me gusta aquí...― Dijo B, con mirada inocente.

Misa se puso roja y lo jalo fuera de la cama. ―Vamos―. Tomó unas sábanas de florcitas y salieron a la sala de nuevo. ―Estoy casi segura que revisaste el lugar como mi portátil, así que ya te ubicas bien sobre donde es la cocina, sala, etc., verdad?

―See, igual, no es como si el lugar fuese grande―. Dijo, con su pulgar libre de la mano de Misa en los labios.

―Como sea, aquí dormirás―. Contesto ignorando el comentario anterior.

―Ok―. Se acostó. ―Tu cama es más cómoda, pero sobreviviré.

― ¡Es genial que B-chan sobreviva al sofá malo! A Misa-Misa le agrada oír eso―. Alzo la voz, fingiendo emoción, para cambiar rápidamente.―Ahora si no es de mucha molestia, quiero dormir, hablamos mañana, Beyond.

―Ya es mañana...

― ¡Aich, a las 11am "Aistein"!

―Einstein...

Misa cerro su puerta de un golpazo y puso seguro.

―Ah... Si, valió la pena.― Dijo B, sonriendo para sí.

* * *

**~Al Día Siguiente~**(Unas horas más tarde)

Misa se despertó exactamente a la misma hora que había dicho, eran las 11:10 am y ella ya estaba en su tocador lavándose el rostro y los dientes. Puso su cabello en una cola de caballo y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con su "hermano" sentado igual que L en el sofá mientras comía mermelada con sus dedos.

―Buenos días, B― Saludó alegre.

―Hola.

― ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayuno?― Preguntó, encendiendo una hornilla de su lujosa cocina y quebrando unos huevos en la sartén.

―Ya estoy desayunando―. Contestó, con la boca llena de mermelada.

― ¿En serio? ¿Eso te llena?― Misa alzó una ceja, aunque él no podía verla.

―Así es. Es mi alimento predilecto.

―Oh...

Beyond continuo comiendo su mermelada mientras observaba la silueta de Misa moverse por toda la cocina mientras buscaba leche en polvo y cosas por el estilo.

―Mientras este aquí deberás comprar mucha mermelada― Dijo botando el tarro vacio de mermelada a la basura. ―De fresa, como esta.

― ¡B, Te la comiste toda! Yo también quería…

―Lo siento... No suelo compartir mi mermelada.

―Era MI mermelada―. Misa entrecerró los ojos y saco su jarra de mermelada de piña.

―Era tuya―. Hiso énfasis en el 'era.'―Las mermeladas de fresa que compres serán mías. Puedes quedarte con esa si deseas.

―Eh, ok...

―Muy bien, Amane, tenemos que hablar seriamente, así que apúrate desayunando.

―Uyy, alguien de repente parece serio.

―No es tiempo de socializar, hay cosas más importantes que hacer. No confundas mi humor, no suelo ser estable en ese sentido.―Dijo, sin emoción alguna.

―Osh... Otra cosa en la que te pareces a Ryuuzaki―. Se quejo Misa, comiendo sus huevos revueltos.

―Mmm... ¿Ryuuzaki?

―Eh... No, nada―. Misa se auto maldijo en la mente, él le exigiría saber, mierda.

―Dime.

―Veras... Es un amigo mío que... Se parece mucho, en realidad MUCHISIMO a ti.

―Estamos hablando de L, ¿no es así?

―Aja...―. Contestó sorprendida.

_¿Por qué Misa llamo a L, Ryuuzaki?  
_  
― ¿De dónde lo conoces?

―El es... Um... Fan mío.

Beyond trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

― ¿Quee?―.Preguntó Misa, sintiéndose ofendida. ―Por si no estabas enterado, Misa-Misa es una marca muy reconocida en Japón, y como sabes, yo soy ella. Es normal que tenga muchos fans...

― ¿Pero L? No puedo creer que en el tiempo que llevaba encerrado haya caído tan bajo.

―No es caer bajo, Beyond―. Decía Misa, untando su pan con la mermelada de piña.

Beyond se levanto del sofá en tomando aquella posición encorvada que le hacían a él y a L lucir como gemelos y se observo en el espejo de una de las muchas vitrinas en la sala de Misa.

―Se que no estás diciendo toda la verdad. L jamás idolatraría a una simple modelo, debe haber algo más. Y si mal no recuerdo, el es tan egocéntrico como yo, jamás alabaría el trabajo de otro más que el de sus propios logros.

―Te sorprenderías entonces, el me ha dicho que es mi fan―. Respondió la chica, con un tono orgulloso.

―No seas ingenua, Amane, conozco más a L que tú.

― ¿De dónde?

Misa estaba escéptica, juraba que lo único que Beyond quería, era hacerla enojar o dejarla como tonta. No había forma de que él y L se conozcan, es decir… Ella tenía claro que Ryuuzaki se pasaba toda su vida resolviendo casos, ¿no? Al menos eso es lo que ella sabía. Pero una vez más, el hecho de que ambos luzcan idénticos podía darle la razón a B.

―Eso te diré luego de que me digas lo que quiero, Misa―. El hombre se levanto en la rara postura, dejando la jarra vacía en un mesón y caminando hacia el balcón de enfrente.

―Valla, valla… Es como si lo tuvieras planeado desde el principio, ¿no es así, Amane? ―.Dijo Beyond, sonriendo ante la vista del Jacuzzi.

― ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?

―A quien engañas, Amane ¿Un jacuzzi? ―.B sonrió de lado, abriendo las puertas del balcón―. ¿Segura que _solo _viniste a hacerme unas preguntas?

El agua burbujeante del jacuzzi hacía pequeños sonidos. La modelo esta vez no se sonrojo, digamos que luego de un tiempo uno se acostumbra a los comentarios del hombre frente a ella… lamentablemente la mente no le hiso justicia y una imagen rara cruzó por su mente, poniendo su cara igual al color del tomate.

―Ne. Por cierto, tenemos que conseguirte otras ropas.

―Oh―.Beyond aún sonriendo agachó la vista hacia su vestimenta. Anaranjado, muy anaranjado.―Lo había olvidado.

―No te preocupes, ¡iremos a comprarte ropa! ―.Gritó emocionada, jalándolo hacia la puerta.

―Eso puede esperar, Misa… Aparte, mírame, si salgo por ahí vestido de esta manera, la gente sospechará.

―Ummm…―.Misa se cruzo de brazos, haciendo una expresión de pensar. B solo rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo.

―Sabes, B, si fueras mujer sería más fácil…

― ¿Lo siento?...

Misa sonrió. ―Tienes suerte de que sea una actriz, uno de estos días te contaré como fue que halle a mi novio.

― ¿"Hallaste"? ―.Beyond fingió horror pero no dijo nada más, solo observó a la rubia asentir con la cabeza e ir hacia su habitación.

― ¡Sip!

Unos minutos más tarde Misa apareció con un pantalón café largo llena de bolsillos tipo safari y una sudadera verde con botones.

―Es la ropa más ridícula que he visto.

Beyond no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ponerse eso, era simplemente ridículo.

―Estás todo naranja, Beyond―.Dijo Misa, prácticamente haciendo un facepalm.

―Aún así encuentro esta ropa mejor que esa.

―Póntela―.Respondió la joven, con mirada amenazante.

―Ok…

Beyond tomó las prendas y se dirigió a la habitación de Misa a cambiarse, deseando jamás haber venido a este lugar. Es decir, era más de medio día y aún no tenía las respuestas que necesitaba.

_Paciencia Beyond, paciencia…Tienes todo un mes por delante._

Un minuto después, B fue hasta la sala donde Misa lo esperaba sentada justo en el sofá donde antes estaba él.

―…―

―Pudo ser peor―.Beyond suspiró ante las palabras de la rubia y salieron del edificio hasta el mal posible mall más cercano.

Las calles estaban muy diferentes a como B las había visto el día anterior, las calles estaban repletas de autos estacionados a sus costados y otros movilizándose rápidamente. La gente en las aceras caminaban junto a perros miniaturas con ojos saltones y vestidos hasta más raro que él, es como si fuera una competencia de cuál es el que lleva la ropa más extraña, y para su suerte el ganador definitivamente no era él, así que nadie lo veía de vuelta. Misa por su parte se veía alegre, era como si su misión de salvar a su hermano había sido casi cumplida, luego de esto podrían ir a comer y hablar más… La idea le hacía sonreír. Era como si el cariño que sentía por él jamás se hubiera marchado. Y bueno, todos sabemos que ella es de sentimientos fuertes, luego de querer a alguien nunca lo olvida.

―Bueno, veamos en esta boutique ¿Te parece?

―Como sea.

―Ay, que rudo―. Se quejó. ―Bueno, elige lo que quieras.

Beyond rodó los ojos y puso su pulgar en los labios, yendo a la sección de jeans inmediatamente.

―Trata de elegir algo menos predecible―.Le dijo Misa, adivinando el tipo de ropa que elegiría.

―Dijiste que podría tomar la ropa que desease, ¿no?

Respondió el ojirojo sin verla.

Misa hiso un gesto con la mano de y fue a la sección de mujeres a ver unos vestidos escotados de diseñador.

_Oh. Por. Dios. ¡QUE BELLEZA!_

La rubia casi grita al ver unas blusas con un estilo más oscuro, casi gótico, como lo que ella suele vestir. Misa no esperó más y cogió una de las blusas del mostrador en talla small, y lo llevó a la caja, sin necesidad de probárselo, ella estaba bastante segura de que le quedaría.

―Buenos días, señorita., ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

― ¿Cuánto cuesta esta blusa? ―. Preguntó en ingles.

―Esa está en 540 dólares.

― ¡¿Qué?

La señorita de la caja no le prestó atención a sus gritos, causando que la rubia se molestara. La tipa estaba con cara de animal en celo viendo algo al lado derecho de Misa.

― ¿Disculpe? ¡Oiga, le estoy hablando! ¿Cómo puede esta blusa costar tanto?

― ¿Oh? Lo siento―. Se disculpo riendo mientras veía de reojo. ―Ese es el costo final de la prenda.

_Pero que estupidez._

Pensó, volteándose hacia donde la chica de la caja estaba viendo hace un momento, o tal vez aun seguía.

―…―

Las manos de Misa que hace poco estaban en sus caderas por el enojo, se rodaron automáticamente.

Ella no sabía si lo hacía apropósito o algo por el estilo, pero el señor Beyond Birthday se encontraba probándose unos suéteres similares a los que usa L pero en colores oscuros, vino oscuro, negro, azul marino. Apenas en jean.

―B, ¿Qué haces? ―.Dijo Misa, acercándose a él, observando su bastante bien definido torso, y así mismo, una profunda y enorme cicatriz a lo largo de este. Un rosa se apoderó de sus mejillas y también una nueva pregunta ante las heridas.

―Probándome ropa, como dijiste. Por cierto, estas me gustan.

Beyond sonrió, seleccionó dos suéteres negros, uno en color vino oscuro y típico jean que Misa sabía desde el principio que elegiría. En la caja, la chica no le quitaba la vista a B, quien sonreía mientras los números de la chica descendían rápidamente.

―Son 230 dólares, caballero―. Ronroneó.

―Tenga―. Misa le pasó la tarjeta Black que Ryuuzaki le había regalado a la chica, frunciendo el ceño ante lo regalada que se comportaba.

Ambos salieron con las bolsas de la boutique, la chica siguiendo a B con la mirada y Misa mirándola incrédula.

― ¿Que tienes, Amane? ―.Preguntó divertido.

― ¿Vista como te comía con la mirada esa tipa? O sea, ¿Qué le pasa?

―He… ¿Y eso qué?

― ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Está mal! Es una regalada. Y también es tu culpa por andarte am…―.Misa hiso unas señas hacia el pecho y abdomen de B―. ¡Mostrando todo!

Beyond puso su pulgar libre de las bolsas de ropa en sus labios y sonrió.

― ¿Light Yagami tolera tus ataques de celos? ―.Preguntó, observando detenidamente la reacción de la chica.

Misa solo se detuvo un momento y siguió caminando como si nada. ―Algo así…

―Y bueno, ¿Eso fue lo que te pusiste a investigar en mi habitación en la madrugada antes de asustarme? ―.Dijo, frunciendo el seño ante el recuerdo.

―En realidad no. Fue coincidencia, pero sus fotos juntos son obvias…

―Bueno, el es mi amadísimo novio.

Misa sonrió dulcemente al recordarlo, cuanto lo extrañaba… La presencia de Beyond por suerte la ayudaba a no sentirse sola ni deprimida.

―En las fotos de lo ve mmm… poco afectivo en relación contigo.

―Es porque no es muy expresivo, B. Casi como tú, pero sé que me ama.

Beyond rió internamente mientras cruzaban una calle para llegar a la residencia. ―Oh, espera, Misa.

― ¿Qué pasó?

―Compremos mermelada…

―Oh, ya ya está bien.

Entraron a la residencia y fueron a un minimarket dentro del lugar.

― ¿Cuántas quieres?

―Es un mes, Misa…

―Yo sé―.Dijo sobándose las sienes. ―Pero cuantas quieres para los próximos 3 días.

―Unas 20 jarras no estarían mal―.Beyond se encogió de hombros y Misa compro 10 jarritas de mermelada de fresa.

―No 20, no pasaras comiendo todo el día eso.

Subieron por un ascensor hasta el piso 15.

―Eres una mala anfitriona, ¿Sabes? Nisiquieras nos hemos metido al jacuzzi aún y me das solo 10 mermeladas. ―Dijo Beyond, haciendo un puchero en son de burla.

Misa quería protestar pero sabía que no le servía de nada. _Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles. _La frase pasó por su mente y dejó pasar por alto el comentario de B, ocurriéndosele una idea.

―Misa háblame sobre tu novio.

Preguntó, caminando dentro de la habitación de Misa.

― ¿Para qué quieres hablar sobre mi novio, si no está aquí? ―. La voz de Misa con tono seductor, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella lentamente, sin quitarle sus ojos celestes de los rojos de él. ― ¿No quisieras ir al balcón un momento?

Beyond alzó una ceja y sonrió ante la actitud "sexy" de la chica.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―. Beyond imitando el tono seductor de la chica.

―Aja…

El chico se acercó a Misa sonriendo, quien aún estaba arrimada en la puerta de entrada, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a B, quien ahora estaba prácticamente sobre ella

―Verás, Misa, no te recomiendo que juegues conmigo a esto… Te aseguro que no seré yo quien salga mal parado. ―Susurró en el oído de la idol. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda pero se compuso rápido, tratando de responder y continuar con su acto, pero B cortó de una y se alejo con una sonrisa.

―Déjame a mi ser el pervertido. ― Rió Beyond. ―Ambos sabemos que a mí me queda mejor.

― ¿Pensabas que iba en serio? ―.Preguntó Misa, incrédula.

―No… es muy pronto para eso―. Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, debes estar loco si crees que algo pasara, Beyond!

― ¿De qué hablas? Me refiero a meternos al jacuzzi―. Respondió serio, arqueando una ceja.

―Ah… sí, sí, yo también me refería a eso.

Misa se dirigió rápido a la cocinar, evitando la mirada de B. Estaba avergonzada, su mini plan de venganza se fue en su contra también y ahora tenía que aguantar las actitudes cambiantes de B entre disque gracioso dando a psicópata, serio dando a L y sexy dando a enfermo.

La chica frió unos pescados y almorzó eso, frente a Beyond, quien solo comía mermelada.

* * *

**Y eso fué el ch.8 ojala les haya gustado, y si no, lo siento mucho D: pero dejenme reviews, son casi como los likes en fb, pero MUCHO, MUUCHO mas bonitos de ver *-***

_**DeadCuteStar~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**OwO**

**Y bueno… ya había dicho que no dejare este fanfic y este nuevo capítulo (y la mitad del capítulo 10 ya escrito en mi celular xD) prueban que así es! Me quiero disculpar de nuevo por haber tardado tanto… Este capitulo está extremadamente corto (Creo que de ahora en adelante todos los capítulos tendrán como mínimo unas 4000 palabras… ni idea de porque pero creo que así será mejor, ya que debo acaparar todo lo que tenía en mente para este ff desde el principio. So, démosle unos 20 capítulos :3) Tambien quería excusarme con el estrés de los supletorios que di ayer x_x y pues…andaba castigada y eso xDD **

**Waa el 16 fue mi cumpleaños así que espero reviews de regalos (porfavoor3) **

**Eh aquí el capitulo 9 :3**

**Ni BB ni Death Note me pertenecen :c**

* * *

Diez cubos de azúcar fue lo que su mente decidió contar hasta que vio que era el límite mínimo de "sabor" que debía añadir a cualquier cosa liquida que bebiese hasta que simplemente se aburra de del sonido divertido que causa cuando se deja caer algo en agua o semejantes. Perdida ya la cuenta sobre cuanta glucosa añadía a su tasa de café para tratar de batirla con una mini cucharita que Watari le había alcanzado junto con tres tartas de chocolate con manjar untado sobre ellas. Tomó un sorbo de su azúcar con café, para dejarlo sobre el panel.

―Watari ¿puedes venir por favor?―. Llamó L, con los labios pegados a un micrófono cerca de él.

―Inmediatamente, Ryuuzaki―. Contestó la voz del anciano, al otro lado de la pantalla con la gran letra W en ella.

Había algo que no concordaba con L en ese momento, algo que simplemente no lo dejaba tranquilo, él no era supersticioso ni tenía "presentimientos" pero estaba muy al tanto que algo no andaba bien, y esto que lo estaba inquietando tanto, tenía que ver con aquella chica rubia que llevaba ya cinco días en Estados Unidos.

L suspiró para sí y observó a hora en el monitor gigante frente a él. Eran las 6 de la mañana.

Light, el jefe Yagami y los demás de la organización llegarían en 1 hora y media exactamente.

― ¿Sucede algo?―. Preguntó el anciano, llegando hasta donde el detective.

―Si―. Contestó. ―El GPS en la Mastercard de Misa ya debe estar activado, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

―Así es, Ryuuzaki. Todos los registros de su uso hasta el momento han sido almacenados en nuestros equipos y también el recorrido que ha llevado la señorita Amane desde que llego a Los Ángeles.

―Muy bien.

El detective volteó la mirada al monitor para abrir una de sus cuentas que pertenecía a la tarjeta _**Black**_ que había regalado a cierta modelo y observo las compras de esta en los últimos 7 días.

Sus compras estaban basadas principalmente en lácteos, pan, mermeladas, verduras, ropa de hombre, mermelada, utensilios personales para la higiene, restaurantes, frutas, mas mermelada y otros gastos menores no registrados.

― ¿Ropa de hombre?―. Preguntó Watari en voz alta, también leyendo todas las compras de la idol.

El joven detective frunció un poco el seño y puso un pulgar en sus labios, pensando por unos segundos. ―Watari, ¿has estado al tanto de los lugares que ha visitado Misa?

―Ignorando las obvias visitas al súper mercado para las compras de comida y ropa, la señorita Amane también fue a la Cárcel del condado California el 23 de enero, en la mañana.

Watari observo a L con preocupación por un momento, el detective se había quedado estático, no estaba con su típica mirada al horizonte que te decía que su mente estaba a mil por hora, pero aún así sabes que de alguna u otra forma, estaba _ahí_.

Daba toda la impresión de que finalmente se había desenchufado o quedado dormido como una gallina luego de todo el tiempo despierto y controlando la investigación. Por suerte el mini episodio no le duró ni 2 minutos y este volvió en si como si nada, mirada a su monitor, esta vez, buscando algo en internet.

―Watari, necesito que te comuniques con el propietario de la Cárcel, Gobierno Estadunidense, o quien sea que esté a cargo de esta. Existe una probabilidad de que Misa Amane haya ido a encontrarse con Backup.

Watari rápidamente se alejó en dirección a su oficina en el piso de arriba.

―Algo más, Watari―. Dijo L, antes de que el anciano no esté lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo.

Watari se detuvo y giró hacia el mejor detective del mundo, aun con esa expresión preocupada en sus facciones. El sabía quién era Backup, fue criado por sí mismo en el mismo orfanato que L y sus demás sucesores, por eso mismo, estaba totalmente al tanto de lo muy peligroso que era.

―Ahora sabemos que las probabilidades de que Misa sea la segunda Kira aumentaron dramáticamente con esto.

El anciano asintió, aun sabiendo que L no podía verlo, era obvia para ambos la respuesta.

El detective revolvió los dedos del pie.

―Entonces no podemos dejar que Light se entere que sabemos lo que sucede. Tengo el presentimiento que Backup está libre o muerto, Watari. Es más, podría decir que alguna de esas probabilidades son un hecho. Mencionando que Amane viajó inesperadamente justo luego de la matanza en esa misma cárcel unos días atrás. Que lo haya ido a ver eleva aun más mis sospechas. Él fue único sobreviviente, y es seguro que ella haya viajado para matarlo ya que el nombre de Backup no es público, pero él hecho de que sobrevivió lo es. El segundo Kira solo necesita un rostro para matar…―L susurro estas últimas palabras para sí. Bebió otro sorbo de su café mientras observaba la cuenta bancaria detenidamente.― Si no fuera por los registros de la tarjeta diciendo que Misa ha comprado ropa de hombre, estaría 99.7% seguro de su muerte.

―Ryuuzaki, pero tomando en cuenta esta última posibilidad, la señorita Amane es la que corre más peligro. Aún si fuera la segunda Kira, Backup es bastante inteligente como para engañar y defenderse de cualquier oponente-

―Pero a mí no―. Replicó L.― En el caso del asesino serial de Los Ángeles, Backup había intentado suicidarse, no le teme a la muerte. No tiene absolutamente nada que perder, eso lo hace altamente más peligroso que Kira.

El anciano no respondió nada, la tensión era bastante densa en el lugar, aún con alguien como L, siendo una de las personas menos 'emotivas', por así decirlo, del mundo se notaba consternado por la difícil situación.

―Me preocupa que busque venganza. Me incomoda la idea de una alianza entre BB y Kira.

Una cucharada más de pastel de chocolate.

―Ryuuzaki, ¿Crees que Kira, teniendo esos pensamientos de un mundo libre de delincuentes y crímenes, valla a aliarse con uno de ellos? No tendría sentido, Kira no trabaja así, vería cualquier forma de no llegar a necesitar de un criminal para acabar con L.

―Cierto. Pero no puedo confiarme. No estoy seguro si luego de que este caso no avance ni para ventaja de Kira o mía, el haya llegado a cansarse y buscar alguna forma rápida de deshacerse de mí, así sea de esta―. El detective observó como una de las pestañas de su monitor parpadeaba en amarillo. Dio click y la cuenta de la Black informó inmediatamente la nueva compra de la rubia.

L entrecerró los ojos. ―Por otro lado, podría ser asunto del segundo Kira, Misa. Light jamás hubiera cometido tantos errores como estos…―. El detective suspiro cansado.― Watari ponme al teléfono con el presidente de U.S.A.

**~FLASHBACK~**

La joven rubia se apoyó de un mueble cerca suyo previniendo una bastante segura y dolorosa caída al piso y hacerse algún tipo de raspón o golpe que deje en resultado un 'verde' horroroso. Al parecer las cosas no serian tan sencillas como esperaba y podría tener que regresar antes de lo planeado a Japón y volver a evitar la muy posible muerte de Beyond en estos momentos...

― Karla, yo se que se puede solucionar esto... ¡Por favor!―. La voz de Misa sonaba tranquila, aun tras lo que la chica por el teléfono le acababa de anunciar.

―No puedo prometerte mucho Misa, ¡lo siento! Sabes cuánto he querido trabajar en este canal, es muy riesgoso―. Se disculpo la chica llamada Karla.

Misa mordió su labio inferior en desesperación, sin poder concentrarse mucho en qué hacer.

Rem, Rem... Te necesito.

―A las 7:30am sale en las noticias―. Afirmó la rubia para sí.

―Sí. Por favor, Misa, lo mejor será que te vayas de ese departamento, no es seguro... Y con respecto a tu err... Hermano... Ten cuidado.

―No te preocupes, no es peligroso―. La chica rodó los ojos, molesta por el comentario.―Ahí veré que hacer, de todas formas...adiós.

―Ok, pero no te pongas así, tu sabes que me hubiera encantado poder ayudarte mas...

―Yo se...

―Bueno, mi jefe ya llego, hablamos luego Misa, cuídate.

―Uff si, chao Karla.

La idol suspiró y colgó su teléfono. Estaba bastante insegura de cómo darle las malas noticias a aquel _posible_ psicópata que se hallaba en su casa, claro está, ella jamás admitiría alguna falla de él.

Fue hasta la sala un tanto nerviosa, esperándose todo tipo de gritos o insultos como de costumbre recibe por parte de Light cuando comete un error.

En su típico sofá se encontraba recostado Beyond, la mirada fija en el televisor que a estas horas pasaba Bob Esponja.

―Eh... B, tenemos un problemita―. Dijo Misa nerviosa. Estaba segura que cuando le cuente lo que sucedió, Beyond pensaría que es una estúpida sin remedio y jamás la querría ver de nuevo, estos pensamientos la incomodaban de sobremanera... Ella EN SERIO no necesitaba más malos tratos de sus seres queridos.

― ¿Sobre?―. Preguntó, monótonamente. Ningún cambio en su rostro ni voz.

―Este...― Misa sonrió nerviosa pasando su mano por su cabeza, muy al estilo de Matsuda. Casi podía sentir la típica gota rodando por su frente. ―Es un problemita~

Beyond alzó una ceja en signo de irritación, tal vez por ser interrumpido mientras veía uno de sus programas favoritos (si, a B le gusta Bob Esponja ewe). ―Ya dijiste eso.

El ojirojo tomó una pelota anti estrés que estaba por ahí y comenzó a jugar con ella, lanzándola hacia el techo y agarrándola de nuevo, aun con la vista en la TV.

―Eh, ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? El techo se podría dañar...

―Nop―. Contestó. Ahora concentrado en la pelotita.

La chica se lo quedó viendo y pensó por un momento que le recordaba a un gato. Aun cuando eran pequeños él siempre fue hábil, inteligente y buscando en que entretenerse

_**Aggh, eso ultimo suena más a Ryuk**_

―Y bueno, Misa, ¿Que es lo que sucede?― Preguntó B, volviendo su atención a la idol.―Ya casi terminan las propagandas y no pienso perderme la venganza de Arenita.

Beyond sonrió levemente ante la estupidez de su comentario y la cara de WTF de Misa.

―Ya ya... Bueno, lo que pasa es que saldrá en las noticias que escapaste.

La joven hiso un gesto con las manos, tratando de restarle importancia.

―Eso era obvio―. Respondió B encogiéndose de hombros. ―Me sorprende que no hayan anunciado eso antes. Igual, no es ningún problema, ellos no saben dónde estoy.

Beyond volvió a jugar con la pelota preguntándose por que las propagandas estaban tan largas, le estaban irritando en serio. Ya había visto el capitulo en el que Arenita extraña a Texas y Patricio junto con Bob tratan de evitar que se valla, pero ya saben, ¡la parte en la que los persigue a muerte es tan divertida!

―Es que bueno, ellos _si_ saben dónde estás...―Misa cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor. ―Cuando te fui a ver a la cárcel, di mi nombre, y creo que la policía ya sabe, en serio ¡lo siento! soy una estúpida, lo sé.

Sin su consentimiento, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la modelo, bastante decepcionada de sí misma por lo que había hecho y la escenita que estaba mostrando en este momento ¡Casi siempre le sale mal todo lo que hace!

―...Eso fue bastante estúpido― Escuchó responder al ojirojo.

―Lo sé, lo siento muchísimo... No volverá a pasar, ¡lo prometo!

B se sorprendió por la actitud de Misa, es decir, le molestaba bastante que no haya pensado mas allá sobre las cosas, o sea, si con esto se "equivoco" u olvido como detalle, ¿Que más cosas sobre este viaje suyo serían así? El sabe que no debe confiar tanto en las acciones de la chica, no es una genio ni mucho menos, debió ver algo así venir y tratar solucionarlo. De otra forma, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo el terminar en la cárcel nuevamente y ser definitivamente asesinado por Kira, o peor aún, estar bajo la potestad de L o algo así.

―De todas formas no me sorprende.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y divisó un brillo en la mirada de B hacia la cocina.

― ¿Uh?

―No me sorprende, la verdad. Es totalmente natural que hayas fallado. No es como si tuvieras el IQ de un genio ni mucho menos―. El ojirojo contuvo una risa al ver la expresión en la cara de Misa, toda roja de la rabia y manos haciendo puños.

― ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer!―. Espetó cruzándose de brazos y alzando la nariz infantilmente. Beyond solo sonrió de lado levantándose del sofá para alcanzar la jarra de mermelada en la cocina que asechaba hace poco.

―Como digas.

―Es en serio. Si no fuera por mí, no estarías aquí, _Beyondcito_―. Dijo, canturreando la última palabra.

―Como sea―. Protestó―. No vuelvas a decir eso, será B y punto.

Misa le sacó la lengua infantilmente y se sentó en el sofá donde antes se encontraba su disque hermano.

Bob Esponja se había terminado hace unos minutos y ahora estaba dando una caricatura poco interesante. Suspiró cansada. No había mucho que hacer... En la noche todos en la ciudad de Los Ángeles por lo menos, sabrían que Misa Amane era principal sospechosa de dejar salir al único sobreviviente del ataque de Kira, y de paso, uno de los delincuentes más peligrosos de toda la ciudad.

Rem pasó por su mente y rogó a cualquiera de los dioses buenos que oigan sus pensamientos, de que la shinigami no permita a su novio ver las noticias esta noche o TODO, absolutamente todo, estaría perdido para ambos. Su reputación, su noviazgo con Light, el hecho de que el estúpido de Ryuuzaki crea que ella es la 2da Kira (no es como si estuviese equivocado, pero que siempre tenga la razón la hostigaba mucho) y aun mas importante, la vida de aquel asesino serial que vivía con ella en estos momentos y quería tanto...

...

Unos sonidos extraños detrás de ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos y se volteó en su asiento de la manera menos audible posible.

Un tic se apoderó de uno de sus celestes ojos.

― ¡Ew!

B estaba raspando literalmente la mermelada con su lengua. O más bien lo que quedaba de ella, haciendo una serie de sonidos desagradables.

Beyond sonrió estirando su brazo hasta la joven, quien lo miró asqueada. ―Esta rica ¿Quieres?

―No.

―Tú te lo pierdes―. El hombre se encogió de brazos y dejó de lamer la jarra para chuparse _extrañamente_ lento lo que había restante entre sus dedos.

―Sabes, a veces creo que lo haces apropósito...

El ojirojo parpadeó fuertemente dejando de chuparse los dedos por un momento, mirándola inocentemente.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Eh... Eso...

Misa señaló los dedos y luego labios del despeinado hombre, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

El rostro de Beyond cambio de inocente a inexpresivo y calculador como el de L y de eso a pervertido. Un intento de sonrisa contenida se notaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Lamió sus dedos nuevamente, _mirándola_ fijamente.

― ¡Osh!

La modelo se giró inmediatamente, dándole la espalda al ojirojo quien reía y seguía con los soniditos extraños.

―Madura de una buena vez, Beyond―Murmuró para sí. Sus mejillas aún rojas.

―Solo para que sepas si oí eso―. Misa rodó sus ojos. ―Y me parece el colmo viniendo de una mujer que mira Los Tomberries...

―Ja... ¡Tú mirabas Bob Esponja!

― ¿Y? Eso es totalmente normal.

La idol suspiró y se "desparramó" en el sofá cruzada de brazos.

―Como sea... Por cierto, ¿No deberíamos estar haciendo algo para resolver el asuntito de la policía, L y tu muy posible muerte?― Misa estaba cansada, demasiado. Había intentado fuertemente que todo salga bien pero no fue así, no le quedaba de otra más que huir, ni siquiera se molestó en cuidar su tono y se dejó ser sarcástica.

Beyond tiró la jarra a la basura y la chica saltó por el ruido que esta causó al romperse dentro del tacho.

―Tú ya has hecho suficiente―. Respondió Beyond, igualmente sarcástico. Misa frunció el seño pero espero a que continuara. ―De aquí me encargaré de salvarnos el pellejo de nuevo.

― ¿De nuevo?

Misa se giró hacia Beyond, incrédula. El solo la miraba con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

―Como en los viejos tiempos―. Los ojos de Misa se suavizaron un poco y una inevitable sonrisa apareció en su cara. ―Hasta entonces pasarás la noche aquí.

La expresión de Misa volviéndose hostil de nuevo.― ¿Qué?

―Como oíste, Amane. La madrugada que llegue encontré una agenda entre tus cosas y tengo planeado algo, pero necesitaré un poco tiempo... Sin mencionar que tu cama es más cómoda que ese sillón.

Misa refunfuñó y trato de evitar que B entrara a su habitación, pero fue en vano ya que este le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se despidió con la mano, encerrándose en la habitación de la rubia. Jamás le había gustado la idea de alguien entrando a su dormitorio o cualquier lugar donde ella durmiese, cuando L entró sin avisar la joven se enojo, pero con lo que el panda andante ese hiso luego se le quito todo el mal rato. Luego de esto recordando las "cositas" que él había hecho, definitivamente quería a Beyond fuera de su pieza.

Las horas pasaron entre Misa viendo tv y esperando algún mensaje de su adorado novio en el celular, aburrido en lo primero, nada en lo segundo.

Diez minutos después, la modelo tenía noticias de la policía que la había recibido en la cárcel mencionando a una joven rubia, baja de estatura y japonesa yendo a visitar al reo sobreviviente del ataque Kira que ahora se encontraba prófugo.

Misa alerto inmediatamente a Beyond quien no salió de la habitación de la joven ni para ver las alterantes noticias, y solo le pedía a ella que dijera todo lo que decían los medios.

Unos pasos se oyeron detrás de su cabeza y bostezó ruidosamente, estirando los brazos y poniéndose de pie para estirar el resto del cuerpo.

Un tipo encorvado, despeinado y semi desnudo en su cocina.

―Buenos días, Misa―. Saludó el hombre que preparaba un omelet, o eso se podría decir por el olor a huevo recién cocinado.

― ¿Cocinas?

Misa se sentó en la mesita dentro de la cocina, observando a B.

―No, no. Estoy viendo qué pasa si un huevo está a más de 300 grados.

La rubia juró sentir como Beyond sonreía y esta solo rodó los ojos. ―Jaja que gracioso.

―Lo sé―. Dijo acercándose con el sartén y poniéndolo frente a Misa.

― Y qué ¿no hay platos?―. Preguntó la rubia, observando el sartén quemado frente a ella.

―No queda mucho jabón para los trastes. Y no es buena idea gastar mucho, sería sospechoso―. Contesto.

― ¿De qué hablas? Nadie nos está viendo, Beyond paranoico.

El mencionado suspiró y sacó la tarjeta de uno de sus bolsillos.

― ¿De dónde sacaste esto, me lo recuerdas por favor?

―Eh... L me la regaló para que pueda viajar y hacer mi sesión de fotos sin ningún problema.

―Exactamente por eso hay que tener cuidado. He encontrado bastantes fallas en tu plan de sacarme de aquí, Misa, empezando que de una tarjeta de estas se puede conseguir **muucha** información. Estoy 100% seguro que L vigila todo lo que compras y en donde.

La chica parpadeó varias veces y puso las manos sobre su rostro. ―Soy tan estúpida...

―Mmm...―. Fue lo único que dijo B, incomodo en esta situación. No le iba a mentir, la chica no era muy precavida que digamos, y el tampoco era bueno consolando personas, el normalmente era quien hacia sufrir.

Misa se restregó los ojos y tomó un tenedor, empezando a comer. ―Dime que más he hecho mal hasta ahora―. Preguntó con la boca llena.

Beyond guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo de nuevo y como si fuera necesario puso un pulgar en sus labios.

―El que prácticamente nos atraparan, el que hayas comprado cosas que serían innecesarias para una modelo, el que dejes tu puerta abierta por las noches, el que hasta ahora no hayamos hablado en lo más mínimo sobre lo que esperábamos saber el uno del otro y principalmente que L sepa que estoy contigo. Mmm, estoy seguro que has cometido más errores de los que aun no estoy al tanto así que solo pude sacar esos.

Misa hiso un mohín y apoyó su cara en su mano izquierda, llevándose cucharadas de omelet con la otra.

― ¿Y sabe que estoy contigo por la ropa de hombre que compramos el miércoles?

―Exactamente. También porque hemos comprado mermelada, comida normal y utensilios de limpieza de mas...

―Oye lo de la mermelada es culpa tuya―. Dijo Misa, señalándole con su tenedor.

Beyond sonrió y agacho el rostro a la altura de la rubia. ―Era TU responsabilidad hacer un plan de contingencia.

―Aich, cállate, B―. Las ganas de pincharle un ojo con el tenedor invadieron su mente, pero ignoró esto rápido. ―Oye por cierto ¿qué haces desnudo por mi casa?

― ¿Desnudo?―. Beyond se observó el torso desnudo y luego su jean. ―No estoy desnudo, Acaso puedes verme el…

Misa tosió fuertemente interrumpiendo a B, la cara como tomate de nuevo.

― ¿Solo dime porque andas así por mi departamento?

Beyond se encogió de hombros.― Pronto dejara de ser _nuestro_ departamento, saldremos de aquí en unas horas, así que me bañaré antes de eso...

― ¿Uh? Pero si recién me acostumbraba a este lugar...―. Se quejó, haciendo un adorable puchero. Beyond sonrió torcidamente.

―Te gustará más mi lugar. Este de aquí es aburrido. Aparte del jacuzzi, obviamente. ―Rió. ―Es una lástima que nos iremos antes de usarlo.

―Uy si, tremenda lastima~

La chica se levanto y dejó los platos en el lavadero.

― ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

―Todo depende de a qué hora vendrá Mello por nosotros.

― ¿Mello?

―Un viejo amigo que me debía una.

― ¿Me hablarás de él?

La joven se ilusionó, le emocionaba saber que Beyond si había tenido amigos, obviamente quería saber de qué se trataba y quien era este chico, lamentablemente la mirada fría de B apagó su emoción.

― ¿Qué?

―Empezaré a hablar de mí, cuando hables de ti primero, Amane.―Respondió fríamente, yendo a enjuagar los platos. Misa gruñó enojada.

_**¿Qué carajo, cocina y luego lava los platos? Que... ¿Amable?**_

―Pero yo ya vine hasta acá, lo justo es que TÚ empieces diciéndome cosas.

Dijo, caminando hacia él y señalándolo dramáticamente con ambos brazos.

―No. Será por jerarquía. Lo que yo tengo por decir es mucho más importante y secreto que cualquier cosa que puedas decirme.― Respondió monótonamente.

El tic de nuevo en el ojo de Misa.

― ¿Ah, sí? Oyee, te dije que conocía a Kira y que logré salvarte ¿Qué más quieres?

Beyond terminó de lavar y caminó por un pasillo con Misa detrás de él, dirigiéndose al baño.

―Yo conozco a L, de donde viene, sus más grandes temores, los que son como yo y los que son como tú y Kira. La mayoría de cosas que me puedas decir, fácilmente ya las habría deducido para ese entonces...

―Y bueno ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?―Replicó Misa, cruzada de brazos.

El ojirojo puso un pulgar en sus labios y la observó detenidamente durante un minuto. Sonrió.

―Tengo mis motivos.

...

―Por cierto, Misa, yo que tú me baño apenas salga. Mello puede llegar en cualquier momento.

―Eh... Si no alcanzo me baño en tu lugar.

Beyond entro al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Hehehe"

Lo escuchó reír.

―No hay ducha en mi lugar.

― ¡¿Qué?

Los gritos de Misa fueron callados por la bulla del agua caer y la voz de Beyond cantando Bohemian Rhapsody.

* * *

**ÑAÑAÑAÑAÑA amo Bohemian Rhapsody *-* bueno, al igual que las demás canciones de Queen… así que no pude evitar poner a BB cantándola xD creo que le va bien nwn. Bueno, acuérdense de dejar reviews, hace 6 días fue mi cumple, así que… ¡HAGANLO!**

**PD: como pueden ver cambie mi PN porque lo creé hace 2 años y ya no me gusta… muy pinky para mí ._.**

**SheLovesBBLFlippy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola :D supongo que ahora me odiaran un poquito menos… Seee, una vez más, me he demorado siglos en actualizar -_- y mis excusas son: el colegio, pereza, castigos (la mayor parte del año paso castigada por tonterías TwT), salidas con mis amig s, mas pereza y mas castigos :c pero esta semana estuve en vacaciones luego de mis exámenes trimestrales entonces me dijo WHY NOT? Y escribí este capítulo para ustedes :$ y déjenme decirles que el final ha sido modificado gracias a este capítulo y tengo que ver como reorganizar todo en mi mente (que pereza…) , pero lo haré. Y aunque haya parecido olvidado mi BxMisa, he aquí una prueba de que tarde o temprano ¡SIEMPRE HABRA OTRO CAPITULO! Y mientras esperan los nuevos, pueden odiarme todo lo que deseen y dejarme inbox y todo, que gracias a eso actualizare mas rápido de lo que normalmente haría XD, es en serio…**

**Bueno, disfruten ./. Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y tal vez ocurra algo que les emocione _ pero no se me adelanten, nada de spoiler. **

―No sé, B. Creo que si te hubieses apurado un poquito más en la ducha hubiese sido mejor.

―Misa, deja de quejarte y ponte rápido la ropa que puse sobre la cama.

La chica secó rápidamente su cuerpo, y prosiguió a ponerse una peluca negra que recién había comprado, junto con la que usó para buscar a Kira. Ambos se habían buscado la ropa menos probable para cada quién que se los pudiese ver usando normalmente.

― ¿Sabes que haremos apenas lleguemos a ese lugar tuyo?―. Preguntó la rubia, subiéndose las medias tobilleras lo más posible. La ropa sport no era lo suyo.

―Todo depende. Confío en las habilidades de Mello al burlar gente, pero no me consta los policías alcanzarían a rastrearnos o no.

― Mmm… verdad.

La rubia guardo su teléfono celular en un bolsillo trasero y se apresuró en guardar lo más que podía en una maleta.

― ¿Qué haces? ―. Preguntó Beyond.

― Guardo lo más posible. Dijiste que no tenías ni ducha en tu casa, o lo que sea. Necesitaremos ropas―. Replicó. Cerrando la maleta.

―No tenemos mucho tiempo para huir, llevar peso nos retrasaría al entrar al auto y ocuparía espacio. No sé que en clase de vehículo nos vendrán a ver―. Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta principal, empujando uno de los sillones de la habitación hacia esta, bloqueándola totalmente.

Misa abrazó su torso con los brazos preocupada. ―B… ¿Cómo esperas que bajemos por ahí?

―De la misma manera en la que yo entré. Hay unas escaleras que bajan directamente hasta la planta baja―. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. ―Por eso mismo tampoco debemos llevar equipaje… Los policías no son tan estúpidos e inmediatamente, tras entrar a preguntar por la habitación en la que estás registrada, irán hacia estas escaleras a vigilar que no huyamos.

― ¡Pero entonces ya deberíamos estar abajo!―. Misa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Jamás había estado en una situación así, y aunque disfrutaba de "aventuras" esto iba más allá de lo que sus nervios estaban acostumbrados a soportar. ―No… ¡no sabemos si ya están abajo o no, B! Podrían haber llegado sin encender las sirenas para no alertarnos o algo.

B suspiró ante la escenita de la rubia. ¿En serio una Kira podía ser tan miedosa? No le cabía duda que esta muchacha debía estar bajo órdenes de alguien al cumplir su función como _justiciera, _verla ahí hecha un manojo de nervios… definitivamente esta chica no sobreviviría en la clase de mundo del que él formaba parte.

―Aun no podemos bajar, no es seguro a menos que Mello llame avisando que está cerca. ―El ojirojo caminó hacia el balcón. Abrió el ventanal y permaneció ahí, viendo rastros que podían delatar a alguien queriendo subir hasta el departamento antes de lo previsto.

―Misa, ¿tienes un bolso más pequeño? ―. Preguntó. Aún sin perder de vista la acera.

―Sí. ― Contestó la joven ya más tranquila. ― ¿Qué quieres que guarde?

― Toma la tarjeta, una navaja y un jarrón de mermelada―. Dijo señalando con la quijada una navaja en la mesa de centro de la sala, a lo que la rubia suspiró y fue a alcanzarla. ―Por cierto… guarda tu móvil en bolso para que no corramos el riesgo de que caiga mientras huimos. Si lo pierdes quedaríamos en desventaja.

―Pero también me pueden rastrear con el aparato, Beyond―. Contestó, mirándolo cómo si B hubiese dicho algo tonto.

―Sólo llévalo. Hazme caso.

Misa guardó el dispositivo en el bolso y se dirigió por última vez a la cómoda habitación que pudo disfrutar menos de una semana.

_**Que injusto…**_

No alcanzó ni a conocer bien Los Ángeles que ya era una prófuga en un país extranjero… ¿Cómo haría al volver a Japón? Estaba segura que allá, la noticia ya recorría los más populares diarios y centros de chismes, ni que se diga las noticias… Y Light, Light podría ya saber de esto y amarla menos por su incompetencia y falta de cooperación. Venir a salvar un asesino… Él jamás se lo perdonaría. Y ella sabía, que si no fuese por Rem, su _hermano_ y ella estarían muertos en este momento.

La idol suspiró adolorida ante la idea, mientras peinaba los largos rizos negros con lila de la peluca sobre su cabeza. Contempló su imagen una vez más en el espejo y apreció el buen trabajo de B al elegir esa blusa rosa, tan desaliñada para ella, y un jean sencillo. Totalmente diferente a lo que se veía en comparación de lo que usó al ir a la cárcel aquella mañana para volver a ver a B luego de tanto tiempo.

B por su parte decidió no peinar su cabello así que seguía tan greñudo como siempre, pero su ropa totalmente oscura y llena de detalles muy a lo Misa le daban la impresión de ser un simple muchacho gótico, de esos que se ven seguido hoy en día. No se le veía para nada mal… Supuso que con sus ojos rojos naturales se vería mejor, pero los lentes de contacto azules eran mejores… a menos para el plan que debían seguir.

Misa sonrió y fue hasta donde Beyond, quien seguía con la mirada en la ventana, solo que ahora con el celular en la mano.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―. Preguntó la joven.

―Nada.

―Oh, entonces mejor en parte―. Dijo Misa, caminando hacia un sillón opuesto al que en estos momentos tapaba la puerta principal.

―No, no lo es.

― ¿Mmm?

―No es normal que haya tanta calma, ¿Por qué los policías tardarían tanto en venir si la noticia salió hace más de dos horas? Ya deberían estar aquí. Tanto como Mello―. Contestó, reprimiendo un gruñido con la garganta, sin mucho éxito.

Misa saltó del susto ante su actitud.

―Mello ya debe estar en camino… Y los policías… bueno, tal vez ¿No dan con la dirección?

― Por favor, Misa, no seas ingenua. Este condominio está en el corazón de Los Ángeles, algo no está bien―. Beyond escupió las últimas palabras. La modelo podría jurar que los ojos del _ex_ asesino se hicieron violeta por unos segundos, los pupilentes azules, no pudiendo opacar el rojo carmesí naturales de él.

―Si Mello no aparece en los próximos 5 minutos… juro que le arrancaré la garganta―. Rugió para sí, apretando fuertemente el puño libre.

―Beyond tranquilízate, ¿¡no crees que si estuviesen aquí, ya no habrían tumbado la puerta o algo por el estilo! ― Dijo la joven agitando los brazos, tratando de acaparar la atención del hombre en frente. ―De paso, deja de sostener así la cortina, se puede venir abajo y si hacemos mucho ruido algún inquilino podría decirle al dueño.

―Agh. ―Beyond dirigió la mirada hacia la rubia. ―Igual, hay una probabilidad del 45% de que...

Tanto Beyond como Misa se quedaron inmóviles y sin pronunciar palabra alguna durante 5 largos segundos al oír a lo lejos una sirena aproximarse.

―_Shittt._

El ojirojo rápidamente tomó el bolso de Misa y se lo dio en las manos. La chica seguía estática, ahí, observando a Beyond que tomaba ciertas cosas de la casa y guardaba rápido en sus bolsillos.

―Misa, ¡Misa! ―. Llamó B, tratando de despertar a la chica de su trance nervioso. ―Todo saldrá bien si cooperas conmigo, ¿Ok?

La joven asintió y tomó la mano de B, quien la sostuvo fuertemente y la llevó hasta las escaleras del balcón y ágilmente abrió la cerradura de la puerta con una de las llaves que tomó de la casa antes de esto.

―Muy bien Misa―. Dijo, ayudando a la rubia a bajar primero que él, y cerrando el ventanal y cerradura. ―Ten cuidado donde pisas, hay unos musgos en algunos escalones y puedes tropezarte. ―Advirtió mientras bajaba.

La idol respiraba agitadamente mientras trataba de no tropezar con algo y cagar aun más la situación. Este tipo de cosas no eran para ellas. Ningún tipo de actividad que no sea modelar y actuar lo era en realidad… Esto confirmaba más su propia teoría de que si no fuera por las exhaustivas dietas y los genes de su familia, posiblemente ella no luciría para nada como luce ahora.

B suspiró exasperado y se arrepintió de haberla dejado bajar primero. Se estaba demorando más de lo necesario y las sirenas se oían cada vez más fuerte. ― ¡Misa, apúrate!

― ¡No puedo! ―. Contestó molesta la rubia. ―Si tanta es tu desesperación, pues, pasa por encima, ¿no crees?

―Está bien. ― Dijo Beyond, muy para su desgracia.

La joven se agarró lo mas fuerte a las escaleras al sentir el cuerpo de Beyond pasar por encima del suyo. ― ¡AH! ¡No me toques, pervertido! ―. Se quejó.

― ¿Crees que lo hago apropósito? ―. Preguntó incrédulo, llegando ya al suelo. ―Ahora, Misa. Deja de ser una nena y suéltate, yo te agarro.

― ¿¡Estás demente!

― ¡Si, pero solo hazlo! Confía en mí―. Beyond abrió los brazos, preparado para agarrar a la joven que en realidad estaba a solo 6 escalones de llegar al suelo.

― ¿Y si me mato?

Beyond rodó los ojos.

―No seas ridícula, dudo que eso pase, estas a 2mts del suelo no más…

― ¿¡Dudas!

Beyond maldijo su suerte de tener que andar con esta chica y decidió hacerlo por las malas, como siempre solía resultarle. El hombre sacudió las escaleras lo suficientemente fuerte. La modelo resbalo y cayo rápidamente en los brazos de B quién la miraba aburrido. ―Te dije que no pasaría nada.

_**¡ZASS! **_

― ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ―. Beyond soltó inmediatamente a la joven quien se incorporó y sobó su mano luego de tremente cachetada.

―Para emparejarlo con tu otra mejilla lastimada―. Respondió enojada. ― ¿Ahora a donde vamos?

―Me vengaré, Amane…

Beyond tomó a Misa de la mano de nuevo y caminaron hasta la esquina de una casa enfrente del condominio y permanecieron ahí cubiertos por las sombras de unos árboles sobre ellos.

―Beyond… mira―. Susurró la chica

―Shh.

Calló B. Las sirenas habían cesado y alrededor de 3 autos blanco con negro, decorados con las insignias militares debidas y emblemas correspondientes a los de la policía, alumbraban aun más la calle, pero con los remitentes colores rojo y azul. Los autos fueron abandonados por sus copilotos y los conductores esperaron en la planta baja apuntando hacia las entradas del edificio con sus armas.

Una pareja gritó del susto al salir del condominio y fueron revisados por unos oficiales quienes tras dar constancia que no eran los que buscaban, les tranquilizaron y dejaron salir del lugar. No sin antes preguntarles si habían visto a una chica rubia con un hombre alto y extraño, haciendo obvia referenci Misa.

Tal como Beyond había previsto, unos minutos después de haber entrado los policías al lugar, unos cuantos subieron por las escaleras que hace poco habían dejado y pudieron observar como toscamente entraron al departamento por esa entrada y llamaron a mas oficiales para pedir refuerzos si era necesario… Beyond y Misa abajo esperaron durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que una cierta cantidad de gente se reunió cerca para ver qué era lo que pasaba en aquel lujoso sitio que de la nada estaba rodeado de oficiales con armas, todos notoriamente preocupados.

―Misa, en cuanto te diga, nos moveremos de aquí. Dos cuadras más adelante, nos sentaremos a esperar en un parque por Mello… Si no llega a tiempo, le doy 15 minutos más o nada, tomamos un taxi y listo. ―Dijo en voz baja, sin perder de vista a los policías alrededor.

La tragó audiblemente y asintió sin más opción.

Las cosas de la nada se habían salido de sus manos y ahora típico estaban entre los más buscados de la ciudad, ya no podría ser como había planeado desde el principio. Su ideal de conseguir respuestas por parte de su hermano en este mes había sido reemplazado por la necesidad de no morir en manos de nadie (mucho menos de Kira) en este país extranjero, y ahora de depender de Beyond, ya no de lo que ella podría decidir.

De la nada, Beyond sacó un móvil de uno de los bolsillos en su pantalón que vibraba fuertemente.

―Hola Mello, déjame decirte que llamas justo a tiempo. Nada tarde, debo decir―. Saludó al contestar el teléfono, con lo que ya Misa podía distinguir sobre él, un tinte de ironía en situaciones así.

―Oh, ¡Déjate de cosas! Sabes, vengo medio matándome desde Inglaterra, repito, INGLATERRA, así que dime una vez más… ¿En donde carajos debo recogerte? ―. Oyó Misa gritar una voz desde el teléfono.

Misa suprimió una risa ante el acento gracioso del hombre en el teléfono y sus continuos quejidos.

Beyond, por su parte, simplemente suspiró y lo mandó a callar.

―Al menos eres consciente que gracias a que te tardaste, no debería permanecer en el condominio ese, muy bien Mello, L estaría orgulloso de ti por esa gran deducción. ― Se burló.

― ¿En serio deseas que de media vuelta y regrese a casa sin salvar tu sucio trasero, verdad?

―A cinco cuadras del condominio hay un parque. Estaciónate ahí. ―Contestó aburrido el ojirojo.

―Como sea. Adiós.

El hombre en la otra línea colgó y así mismo Beyond, guardando el celular en su bolsillo una vez más y señalando a Misa que se incorpore para caminar hacia el parque.

―Guarda la calma, es posible que manden a vigilar el área ya que ya debieron darse cuenta que no hay nadie en el departamento. Caminemos lo más relajado posible, de todas formas hay que esperar a Mello―. Beyond habló prácticamente a la oreja de su acompañante, quien nuevamente asintió y relajo sus músculos, tomando la mano de B, tal cual en los viejos tiempos, y saliendo del lugar lo mas sigilosamente.

―Oye B―. Llamó en voz baja la chica.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Qué le pasa a ese tal Mello?

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Am… su actitud.

―Está en esa edad… Se cree el centro del universo y no hace caso a sus mayores. ―Sonrió de lado. ―Tambien es probable que ande _PMSing_ por no comer chocolate en mucho tiempo.

―… ¿Okay?

Misa soltó la mano de B un momento y este solo la miró de reojo interrogante. Ella debía organizar sus ideas, luego de esto que pasaría, cómo haría, con quiénes estarían... Y más importante aún; ¿Resolvería este lío cojudo en el que se había metido a sí misma?

Tal vez incluso ella, también estaba en esa edad a sus veinte… Por no obedecer a Light se encontraba en esta situación… Siempre por hacer cosas indebidas y tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Típico, en estos momentos podría estar abrazando a su novio y ayudándolo a mejorar el mundo. Pero noooo, claro que no, ¡se encontraba huyendo de la ley con un asesino serial y un tipo enojón en camino! Genial. Muy común que sucedan estas cosas, por supuesto.

La rubia acomodo uno de sus rizos falsos y suspiro, tanteando la pared del edificio a su izquierda mientras fingía tranquilidad y caminaba hacia la esquina que daba al parque, que según podía ver, no se encontraba a más de 30mts. El sol estaba muy potente y habían unas cuantas personas caminando por ahí despreocupadas, algunas señalando a sus espaldas donde se encontraba el condominio que era registrado en estos momentos por los oficiales, pero de ahí todo relajado. Misa alzó la vista un momento al sentir una repentina sombra causada por un árbol extremadamente pomposo en el filo de la acera.

―Misa…―. Escuchó murmurar a B, quién se detuvo en seco, parando de igual forma a la chica que llevaba en mano. ― ¡Mierda!

Amane alzó el rostro hacia él y vio el rostro de su "hermano" totalmente alterado. De pronto, Misa sintió las manos de B aferrarse suave pero firmemente a su rostro y alzarlo hasta quedar a una misma altura, obligando a la joven modelo a apoyarse en la pared detrás de ella y ponerse lo más en puntillas posible.

―…!―. Así, sin aviso alguno, los labios de B apresaron rápidamente los suyos y callaron cualquier queja que pudiese emanar la idol.

Misa se resistió pero le fue inútil mantener la postura gracias al extraño mareo que sintió de repente y la falta de cooperación de sus ahora inmóviles brazos y piernas.

Otro extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se dejó llevar pese al cargo de consciencia que se apoderaba de una pequeña parte en ella. Beyond abrió los ojos al tiempo que Misa los cerraba y se permitía disfrutar del repentino beso, y vio pasar cuatro policías en dirección opuesta, quienes fijaron su mirada en la "pareja" unos segundos.

B hiso un gesto de disgusto hacia los policías que hiso a Misa reaccionar asustada fuera de su trance, pero Beyond profundizó el beso, abriéndose paso en la boca de la chica, abrazándola más hacia él y menos hacia la pared. Los brazos de Misa reaccionaron e inconscientemente abrazaron el cuello del hombre frente a ella, sujetándose fuerte al él sin siquiera preocuparse si debía respirar o no.

―Ya se fueron…―. Dijo Beyond, separando su rostro del de la modelo.

― ¿Quiénes?―. Misa parpadeó varias veces y siguió con la mirada a unos policías que se alejaban. ―Oh, ellos.

Un rojo intenso se presentó en sus mejillas y volteó hacia B con expresión confundida y enojada. ― ¿Qué?

―Hehe, ¿Pensabas que te besaba porque sí?―. B suprimió una carcajada.

― ¡Eres un imbécil, sabes que estoy con Light!

Misa enrojeció aun más al recordar a su novio y que su mente automáticamente contrastara sus besos con este y le diera ventaja a este último, que era actuado, no cómo los primeros, de Light, que si eran con amor.

―No hagas tanto escándalo, Misa, era necesario para despistar a esos ineptos―. Dijo con tono satírico en la voz, mostrando su desprecio por aquellos llamados "protectores".

B observó atrás suyo confirmando que no debía repetir aquella escena ni nada parecido e hiso gestos de caminar hacia el parque.

Una calle en frente, justo en la entrada del parque, se encontraba estacionado un auto gris sin marca y de aspecto sospechoso. Vidrios totalmente oscuros y los faroles de las luces delanteras y traseras pintados de negro.

―Cuánto a que en ese auto está Mello…―. Dijo disgustado.

―Se supone que queríamos salir de aquí sin llamar la atención ¿no? ―. Misa siguió a B cruzando la calle, sin preocuparse de si la luz del semáforo estaba en verde o no, y llegaron hasta el auto.

B se agacho a la altura del vidrio del conductor y toco el cristal tres veces con su dedo índice. El vidrio bajo automáticamente y mostró a un chico de unos 13 años como mucho, rubio, delgado, y con unos ojos azules increíblemente grandes en comparación con su rostro. Extrañamente para Misa, el chico tenía un aspecto un tanto… ¿angelical? O femenino. Según ella, posiblemente por su cabello largo hasta la mandíbula y la ropa de cuero.

La expresión del muchacho cambió de indiferente a burla, y se permitió ver a B de pies a cabeza tres veces tras echarse a reír. ―Lo sé, lo sé, Mello. Me veo casi tan ridículo como tú―. Beyond sonrió ante el gesto cabreado del tal Mello y le dijo a Misa que entrase al vehículo. Él dio la vuelta y se sentó en el copiloto junto a Mello, quién aun se mostraba ofendido por su comentario.

―No te había reconocido a lo lejos, pensé que eras uno de esos adolescentes ridículos que se llenan de aretes y esa _shit._ ―Dijo Mello, poniendo en marcha el auto.

―No tienes idea lo irónico que es que digas eso…

―Oye, quería tener estilo ¿Está bien? Es mi primera persecución policiaca, debo estar en onda. Aparte me está empezando a gustar la ropa.

El muchacho estiro con una mano su chaqueta de cuero, para soltarla, dejando un eco de látigo en el auto.

―Oye, ¿No se supone que debíamos salir sin llamar la atención? Hasta por dentro es sospechoso este carro. ― Se quejó la modelo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

―Ah sí, por cierto, BB… ¿Quién es _esta_?― Preguntó el rubio, observando a Misa detenidamente desde el retrovisor.

― ¿Cómo que _esta_?― Refunfuñó la idol.

―Contigo no estoy hablando, mocosa. B, ¿Qué hacías besuqueándote con ella? Haz perdido el gusto, hermano…― Dijo riendo, mientras apenas lograba esquivar unos carros de la autopista.

― ¿Mocosa, yo? ¿Cuántos años tienes, enano? ¡Ni siquiera deberías conducir!― Chilló la rubia desde el asiento trasero.

―Tengo más años de lo que tu neuronas, así que ¡deja de gritar en mi auto!― Gritó dándose la vuelta en su asiento hacia la modelo, provocando que el auto girase bruscamente y volviéndolo a poner en su carril rápido.

Beyond se mantuvo sentado en la misma posición de L, irritado ante la escena, pero sin participar en sus griteríos. ―Misa, ya puedes quitarte la peluca.

― ¿Y si por algún motivo nos citan o algo? O sea, mira como maneja el _genio _este―. Señaló preocupada hacia el parabrisas que reflejaba la peligrosa forma de conducir de Mello.

― ¿Usa peluca? Agh, BB, estas desesperado…

Misa se quitó la peluca mientras sentía como una vena se brotaba en su frente del enojo. ―Solo para que tengas una idea mocoso, Yo tengo novio, y mi intención JAMÁS hubiera sido dejarme besar a menos que fuese necesario como en este caso.― Misa se hundió en el asiento cruzándose de brazos.

Beyond volteó el rostro hacia ella con el pulgar izquierdo en los labios, sonriendo de manera extraña, más de la que L solía sonreír al referirse a cosas pervertidas ―Admite que te gustó, Amane.

―No. ―Replicó sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

―Claro que sí.

―No…

―Sip.

― ¡Que no!

― ¿Me harían el favor de callarse ustedes dos? ¡Estamos en serios problemas! ―Gritó el muchacho. ― B, lo acepto viniendo de esa rubia, ¿Pero de ti?

― ¡PEDAZO DE INTELIGENTE, TU TAMBIEN ERES RUBIO!

―Estoy hablando con BB, cabeza hueca, ¡deja de interrumpir!

―Mello, hay dos patrullas siguiéndonos desde hace 4 cuadras, ¿te has percatado de eso? ― Beyond incómodamente estiró las piernas en el asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, señalando con su índice el retrovisor los autos detrás de ellos.

―Sí, exactamente por eso decía que estábamos en problemas. Pero tu amiguita no se callaba la boca y me pone los pelos de punta. ― Se quejó.

―A pues, yo te los veo bien planos, pelmazo…― Murmuró Misa para sí.

Beyond suspiró y dio órdenes de a dónde dirigirse Mello, quien sacó la lengua por el retrovisor hacia Misa, y puso el auto a acelerar lo más posible mostrando más destreza al conducir de lo que hasta ahora había hecho. Los patrulleros encendieron la sirena y aceleraron de igual forma tras el auto que ágilmente esquivaba cualquier obstáculo enfrente y se perdía entre los demás autos con facilidad.

Misa se aferraba aterrorizada a los asientos con sus uñas mientras saltaba una y otra vez sobre su lugar gracias a las giradas toscas que hacía el muchacho al evadir autos y gente a los pocos segundos de poder abalanzarse sobre ellos. Hasta hace ese momento ella no se consideraba religiosa ni mucho menos. Todo para Kira, su supuesto único dios, pero se descubrió rezando todos los credos y rezos habidos y por haber de los nervios en los quince minutos que le tomó a Mello deshacerse de las patrullas sin causar mucho escándalo… según él.

Treinta minutos de recorrido y B explicándole a Mello avenidas y calles que podría tomar por si los policías por algún motivo hubieses sido capaces de burlarlos y seguirles el rastro al lugar de él, se perdiesen. Al llegar, Misa abrió los ojos y relajo sus muñecas que seguían aferradas al material de cuero del asiento. Estaba más que segura que sus uñas habían penetrado el material desde hace un buen tiempo.

Él lugar de B era un remolque en frente de una zanja. No, remolque no, algo más grande que parecía ser una casa rodante lo algo parecido. B y Misa se bajaron del vehículo, la modelo sosteniendo su bolso en una mano. Mello por su parte se bajo emocionado, estirando las piernas y mostrando aun más lo chico que era, unos 2cm mas altos que Misa, quien solo medía 1.59mts. El chico comenzó a hablar sobre un tal Matt y lo muy divertido que hubiese sido que lo vea conducir cómo lo había hecho.

Misa observó como B sacaba unas llaves y abría el remolque/casa rodante y fue hasta él. ― ¿No que no tenías a donde ir, y por eso querías posada en mi casa?

Interrogó algo molesta. Claro, el debía tener algún lugar donde quedarse, así sea desde antes de sus crímenes. Algún lugar o algo.

― ¿Te diste cuenta lo lejos que está este lugar de la ciudad? ―Replicó, constatando que todo se encontrara en orden

―El condominio también estaba lejos de la prisión.

Misa se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta, recibiendo una sonrisa torcida a cambio. ― ¿Extrañaba a mi hermanita?

Algo en su tono de voz incomodó a la rubia quien apartó la mirada hacia las pisadas que se aproximaban desde la puerta. ―BB ¿No pensaras que mueva esta cosa con mi auto, verdad?

―Naa… Aquí está bien.

―Muy bien. He cumplido con mi parte, Beyond…―El muchacho sonrió al pronunciar el nombre del ojirojo, quién asintió con la cabeza y no mostró recelo alguno al oírlo de él. Al menos no tanto como cuando ella lo llamó así.

―Ten esta tarjeta. ―Dijo B, estirando la Mastercard _Black_ de Misa hacia el sucesor. ―Con esto puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

―Oh. Mi. ¡Dios! ―. Mello saltó aun mas de la emoción y arranchó de las manos de B la preciosa tarjeta.

― ¿¡Eh! B, esa tarjeta es mía, ¡La necesitamos! ―Misa intentó quitarle la tarjeta al rubio frente a ella quien la esquivó y chasqueó dos veces la lengua. ―Lo que se regala no se quita, rubita.

―No necesitaremos la tarjeta. No es más que un problema. ―Escucharon a Beyond decir, mientras se retiraba los molestos lentes de contacto de Misa.

―Pero B, ninguno de los dos tiene dinero.

― ¡Uhh! Tendrán que robar para sobrevivir, querida…

―No me digas querida.

Beyond salió de lo que parecía el baño en el remolque y sonrió hacia los dos. ―Será tan divertido, ¿No es así, Misa? Tú querías saber de mí, y así será. Aprenderás junto a la práctica.

―No haré nada. ― Dijo Misa, cruzándose de manos.

―Ya lo veremos. ― Canturreó Beyond, sobando una mejilla de la rubia, apreciando sus continuos sonrojos. ―Ahora Mello, puedes irte, gracias.

―Gracias a ti, _dude_. ― Replicó observando con brillo en los ojos la _Black_ en sus manos.

Mello se aproximó al auto aun con la mirada en su nuevo regalo sin prestar atención a nada mas en su alrededor.

―Por cierto, Mello. Compra lo que más puedas con esa tarjeta.

―Claro, B ¡Gracias!

Beyond volvió la mirada a Misa que seguía cruzada de brazos y sonrojada, pero con la mirada fija en su entorno. Sonrió y señaló una pared con un gancho, la cual jaló y apareció una cama. ―No te preocupes, ya limpiaremos el lugar. Es solo para que te hagas una idea, Amane.

―No, no. Está bien… ¿Por qué le diste la tarjeta? ―Preguntó yendo hacia donde B se había ido a quitar los pupilentes.

―Tenía un GPS.

― ¿En serio? ―Misa estaba sorprendida, jamás había notado algo raro en la tarjeta, ni que tuviese algún tipo de dispositivo de rastreo.

―Supongo que L lo puso por tu propia seguridad en un principio. Ahora es obvio que le sería más que herramienta útil para atraparnos y encarcelarnos, así que se la di al muchacho para que siga su rastro y listo.

―Has condenado al pobre, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pensé que era tu amigo.

Misa estaba molesta, no podía creer que tras la ayuda que les había brindado el chico, aunque muy grosero, le hubiese hecho eso.

―No te preocupes, Mello sabe de L y viceversa. El peor castigo que le podrían dar es liberarlo de la verdadera _condena_ que le espera al enfrentarse con los demás como él.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Conozco a Mello. Algún día puede que me lo agradezca.

Beyond prosiguió a despojarse de la ropa incomoda que cargaba puesta y buscar su típico buzo blanco y jean.

―Está bien… Oye, ¿Cómo es posible que haya un baño aquí?

B sonrió. ― ¿Ves esa zanja? ―Señaló hacia la ventana y la joven asintió.

―Pues está conectada al baño.

― ¡Asco! Tenía la esperanza de poder bañarme ahí― Se quejó la rubia, jalando de sus cabellos de la desesperación. ―No puedo estar mucho tiempo sin asearme.

―Hay un rio a 1 km de aquí, por si te interesa. ―Dijo B, restándole importancia.

―De ninguna manera, podría perderme o puede haber algún tipo de asesino con una moto sierra o algo por al estilo allá fuera―. Misa se estremeció ante la idea, y se maldijo por el montón de películas de terror que veía durante las noches sin Light.

―He revisado el área y te aseguro que no corres más peligro allá fuera que acá dentro. ―Rió.

―Es en serio, Beyond Birthday. Ahora limpiemos este chiquero rápido.

B se encogió de hombros ante la falta de humor en la rubia y se dispuso a ayudarla a acomodar los muebles y sacudirlos, llenando el remolque entero de polvo. Misa abrió las ventanas tosiendo y agitando las manos desesperadamente para que salga toda la suciedad, quejándose de Beyond y su no uso del supuesto gran intelecto que poseía, como para prever que pasaría algo así y se pusiese a mover todo sin antes abrir las ventanas.

―Lo siento, no pensé que estaría todo tan sucio. ―Se disculpó cargando un sillón de madera cubierto en una sabana floreada.

― ¿Cuántos años llevabas en prisión? ―. Preguntó Misa, sacando unos cojines por la ventana y sacudiéndolos.

―Dos años, aproximadamente. Esperaba condena de muerte, pero aparentemente a L se le ocurrió dar la orden de mantenerme con vida y sufriendo en prisión hasta que muera naturalmente. ¿No es un amor?

Misa frunció el ceño y continúo sacudiendo objetos fuera de la ventana, recordándose que B odiaba por algún motivo a L, por eso sus expresiones al referirse a él. ¿Qué podría haber hecho aquel detective? Se supone que ese panda lo único que hacía era estar frente al monitos 24/7, comiendo dulces y resolviendo casos… Se supone.

―Dos años es suficiente tiempo como para que todo se llene de polvo, B― Misa contestó de forma simpática, tratando de evitar que B se moleste o algo y termine siendo él quien cargue la moto sierra cuando valla al río a bañarse.

El ojirojo no dio replica alguna y sacó otro mueble para repetir el proceso. Misa luego de sacudir las cosas barrió el piso del remolque y se sentó en uno de los muebles ya sacudidos de B, observando bien el lugar. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de un color ocre bastante cálido acompañadas de marcos de fotografía en algunos lugares. No había fotos en ellas, solo las típicas imágenes que vienen en los marcos al comprarlos. Los pequeños muebles, 3 para ser exactos, estaban alineados frente a la puerta y ninguno de ellos era parecido ni combinaban, como si B hubiese ido a tres lugares diferentes a buscar los que quisiese sin importar que sean parecidos.

La sabana de los cubría era floreada, y tapiñaba lo diferente de los muebles ya que los tres eran del mismo tamaño. Todo esto daba al remolque una apariencia familiar, no había nada de singular en él que pudiese indicar que aquí vivía un asesino en serie u algo parecido.

Misa acomodó un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja, observando el pequeño espacio amueblado al final del remolque y oyó los pasos de B entrando por la estrecha puerta.

―Ahí dormiré. ―Dijo luego de seguir con la mirada lo que tanto observaba Misa.

―Claro, solo hay una cama…

―Así es. Como puedes apreciar, este no es el mejor lugar del mundo pero es en donde tendrás que quedarte en las siguientes dos semanas y media que te quedan en Los Ángeles.

Mis abrazó sus piernas, poniéndose en una posición similar a la de L. ―Ah… Bueno.

B contempló a la rubia unos instantes y notó tristeza en ella. Sabía que no debería ser de importancia así que fue hacia su pequeño espacio y se dispuso a sacar todos los objetos de sus bolsillos. Mermelada, luego de todo esto necesitaba uno, o tal vez mas jarros de su delicioso manjar. Serían semanas largas para él. Lidiar con Misa, llevar a cabo sus planes y sobrevivir… Sip, requería de su mermelada.

**WAAA, final de capítulo… muy bien, ahora que he terminado, quisiera afirmar que las actitudes criticonas de este Mello no son para nada como pienso ewe, solo digo, por si acaso… Me encanta la ropa gótica y más aun la gente que la usa *-* y si por ahí leyeron algo que uno de los personajes criticaban, pues en realidad no es porque yo lo critique o me parezca mal **

**(a menos que me queje del reggaetón o Justin Bieber e_e… lo que me recuerda que tengo que editar los capítulos anteriores que tienen unos errores horrorosos y me doy cuenta recién al releerlos TwT debo dejar de actualizar apenas termino de escribir… definitivamente xD)**

**Bueno, adiosito y hasta el próximo capítulo :3**

**SheLovesBBLFlippy~**


End file.
